


Heels and Point Shoes

by luvr4fantanim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballroom Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Ballroom Dancing, Because I love them as well, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gotta love Victor's impulsiveness hehe, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Victor Nikiforov, Same for characters, Slow Burn, Warnings for Yurio's potty mouth, at least mostly, because I love ballroom, slight OtaYuri - Freeform, will tag other pairs as it goes along, won't be a long fic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvr4fantanim/pseuds/luvr4fantanim
Summary: Victor, international ballroom champion at age 27, decides to retire after his partner decided to get married. He cannot seem to find any more inspiration for his choreographies like he had before. So, he decides to move to America to teach and opens up a small studio in Detroit. Due to a mishap, he ends up sharing one of his two studios with a ballet academy opened by a retired Japanese prima ballerina Minako Okukawa.One late night, while deciding on a routine to put to his more advanced students, he sees one of Minako's ballet teachers, Yuuri Katsuki, practicing a choreography of his own to one of Victor's music that he had used for a routine in the competition before and he is drawn in like he never has before.





	1. Entrée

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the beginning of yet another multi-chaptered fic. I'm mostly doing this for my own love of dancing and for finding something to de-stress in my otherwise hectic life style of a person trying to figure their shit out. It came out as an idea and then, it simply started writing itself. 
> 
> As a fair warning, while I do do a lot of ballroom, my expertise does not lay in competitions. So there might be some errors regarding competition organization and prizes. This work was done simply because I loved the way that Victor and Yuuri danced with each other in the banquet and related it to the way I had experienced dancing myself. 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding ballroom or of my updates you can ask me on my fanfic Tumblr: [luvr4writings](https://luvr4writings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So, hopefully, you guys will enjoy some more dancing starring this lovely couple a little bit more. Enjoy!

_ *One, Two, Three* _ __  
  
"--and the first place of the Championship goes to, for the fifth year in a row, Couple 173!!!"   
  
Cheers erupted around the dance hall and Victor felt his partner squeeze his arm. She gave him a bright smile.    
  
"5 years... Can you believe it?!" She grabbed his hand and rushed them over to grab their ribbons.    
  
Afterwards, he would look down at the ribbon and wonder why the smile he gave his partner in return didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

  
_ *Five, Six, Seven* _ __  
  
Victor blinked as his partner shoved her left hand towards his face as soon as she walked into the ballroom studio for practice.    
  
There was a moment of silence.    
  
"Wow~," he said and then leaned down smiling.    
  
"Clearly you're just telling me this since you want  __ me to choreograph the first dance for the couple." He winked.    
  
His partner smacked his arm. "Victor! Honestly"   
  
Victor laughed and hugged her. "I kid. I kid. Congratulations on your engagement."   
  
They separated and Victor turned around towards the sound system.    
  
"Well then, I have to start planning the dance. A waltz would be nice but it's greatly overused and a Viennese is difficult to pair with another type of dance so-"   
  
"Victor."    
  
"-Maybe a rhythm dance mixed with a smooth? The music would have to be arranged for that of course. And then there's the matter of our own choreographies, which I still need to think of."    
  
"Victor."    
  
Victor paused at the tone of her voice and glanced at her. She was biting her lip and not looking at him.    
  
"There's... something else..."    
  
Victor tried not to think about how he felt slightly relieved about what she said. 

* * *

  
_ *Quick, Quick, Slow, Quick, Quick, Slow* _ __  
  
"-it's not like it's completely unexpected, Chris. She felt that the traveling and the time spent on competition would get in the way. She always liked teaching more anyway."    
  
Victor was currently making dinner with his laptop placed in the countertop of his kitchen. Over Skype he heard Christophe sigh.    
  
"Still. It's hard to find a well matched partner, or one who wants to be involved that intensely for that matter. And here I was hoping I could see your pretty face in the nearest competition."    
  
Victor chuckled before hearing Chris pause.    
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to fly in? I can help you choose a new partner. No one can resist my beautiful face."   
  
Victor turned from the stove to smile warmly at Chris.    
  
"I'm sure. I- Oh~" Victor picked up his phone from the countertop.    


**Little Russian Fairy** : I better see your ass over here tomorrow.    
  
"What is it?" Chris asked.    
  
Victor showed him the message    
  
Chris laughed. "Yuri always had a way with words, doesn't he?"    
  
"He sure does!" Victor laughed as he replied.    
  
**You** : Awwww~ Thank you, Yuri! :D I'll make sure you never miss me ~ <3   
  
Victor smiled when Yuri replied with a picture of him giving him the finger. Victor sent a kiss emoji back.    
  
"Why does he keep using your studio? Doesn't he have his own with his ballet company?" Asked Chris.    
  
"Yes, but Lilia sometimes likes using our studio to give him private lessons."    
  
"Ahh. He just came back from a tour from America didn't he? Such dedication!" Chris did a dramatic sweeping motion with his arms as Victor turned around to get back to his pot of food.    
  
"Hmmmm..."    
  
"What is it?" Asked Chris.    
  
"America... the ballroom scene is large there isn't it?"    
  
He must've made a face as he turned around to look at Chris since he responded with a hand over his mouth trying to hide a smile. "Oh dear, I can see you getting another one of your ideas."   
  
"I’ve always wanted to brush up on my English." Victor said as his smile widened. 

* * *

_ *Quick, Quick, Quick, Quick, Quick, Quick, Slow* _

  
Victor's phone rang as he was staring at the giant screens. He maneuvered his bags to one hand to look at the caller ID and smiled wryly when he saw who it was.    
  
He took a deep breath before answering in a sing song voice: "Yakov!! How are you in this lovely day? St. Petersburg looks lovely and not at all cold this time of year-"  
  
"VITYA. YURI HAD BETTER BE WRONG ON WHAT HE TOLD ME OR I WILL DRAG YOU BACK OR SO HELP ME GOD-"  
  
"-Ah, Yuri is doing well with his ballet lessons with Lilia, yes? He's progressing so nicely~"   
  
"-WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING? GOING TO AMERICA TO OPEN A STUDIO-"  
  
"-Detroit has so much better weather than here at this time of year, don't you think so Yakov? I think it would be nice to-"  
  
"-ARE YOU UNDERESTIMATING THE RESPONSIBILITIES THAT IT TAKES? HOW IT WOULD AFFECT YOUR CAREER-"  
  
"-Ah!! I have to go, Yakov. My plane is boarding!"   
  
"-DONT YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME, VI-"  
  
Victor pressed the end call button and picked up his bags to head towards his gate.   
  
Yakov would get over it..... eventually.   
  
_*From the top! Five, six, seven, eight!*_   



	2. Rumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Victor's Adventures in Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for your kind comments and kudos!! It made me feel very happy!
> 
> As a fair warning to all of you, yes this chapter is coming in around a week after the first one was posted, but that won't happen regularly. I am writing this at my own pace since school and life my get in the way, and I don't want to go on and make false promises to you. But I do appreciate and thank you for the support! :D So, I'll try to make them available as quick as possible.
> 
> And re-stating the warning, that I do know a fair bit of ballroom, but if there is any error regarding timing or competition rules, please correct me! I'd love to learn more! 
> 
> Finally, if you have any questions regarding some of the ballroom terms feel free to ask me! I'm trying not to get too technical but sometimes having years of experience in something can make you forget certain things :3 
> 
> (Also Happy Birthday Yurio!!! You might not appear much in this chapter but you will in more to come ;D)

Victor was waiting impatiently at the arrivals at the airport. The plane had been delayed for about half an hour only despite there being a slight chance of snow in this mid-January morning.

  
"Victor!" A familiar voice yelled and Victor turned around and smiled at Chris before hugging him.   
  
"Finally."   
  
"Hey, you aren't the one who is feeling jet lagged," Chris teased back and moved to hug him.   
  
For the last few weeks, Victor had been busy moving into his new place in Detroit. He had to settle into his apartment, make sure it had everything he needed for both him and Makkachin, and more importantly, start setting up the place that would become his brand new ballroom studio: Vitya's Ballroom Dance Studio.   
  
He had been purposefully avoiding social media despite all the messages in different platforms he had been getting from a variety of people. Eventually he returned Yakov's calls to keep his teacher from having some kind of heart attack because of him, but he hadn't let anyone know exactly where he was setting up the studio. (He lightly wondered if this was the reason why Yuri kept sending him angry texts regarding his "retirement".)   
  
Victor knew he needed to find teachers to help him out with different specialties soon. He will be leading most of the classes in his studio initially, but it would be good to have experts on different ballroom dance styles so they could appeal to a bigger community. When he had mentioned this to Chris, the latter had immediately offered to help him out for the season while he practiced some routines.   
  
"My partner is originally from America, anyway," he had mentioned. "She wanted to visit her family for a couple of weeks and train in her old studio before starting to practice together again. Coming up with some choreographies while helping you out wouldn't hurt! I can even help you gather teachers."   
  
Victor knew that Chris knew the American ballroom dancing scene much better than he did. Victor mostly stuck to European competitions and championships, but Chris had even ventured to the US for some time to perfect his American style ballroom. So, he appreciated the help.   
  
They chatted on the cab ride to Victor's apartment and it eventually lead to a conversation about possible teachers when they arrived. Victor was listening to Chris talk as he petted Makkachin and prepared the dog's food (who seemed to be quite content having Victor back from the airport).   
  
"I have already contacted some of my friends who live here. But I think several are just surprised to hear of your break from competing."   
  
Victor gave a small shrug to Chris and his pointed look. He knew he'd have to tackle that subject with him eventually.   
  
"Anyone interesting?" Victor asked.   
  
Chris gave a small pout at Victor ignoring his jab, but didn't press the matter. Victor knew his dear friend knew him better than that.   
  
"One of them seemed very interested in participating in teaching. He's a very good smooth dancing lead and he told me he might even know more ballroom veterans who are willing to teach other styles."   
  
"Wow~ That's more than enough. What's his name?"   
  
"Otabek Atlin."   


* * *

  
Chris's description of Otabek included words like: the lone prince of Kazakztan, a strong warrior with a gentle hand, the lead that made girls swoon to be held by his arms...    
  
Otabek, in reality, turned out to be a lot more humble and direct than the lavish description that Chris used of him. Although, after looking at Chris's face after being introduced to Otabek himself, Victor guessed this might be entirely what Chris intended.   
  
Besides, Victor could see by looking at Otabek's arms what _exactly_ would make people swoon.   
  
Chris and Victor had decided to pay a visit to Otabek's studio in Detroit, where he practiced with one of his sisters as his partner for this season's American nationals that were happening in the spring. They had arrived a little earlier than the predetermined time. The receptionist turned red as soon as she saw Victor and welcomed them inside after gaping at him for a little while. Victor offered her a smile and gave her a very dramatical thank you and wink that had Chris rolling his eyes.   
  
Once Victor saw Otabek practice, he could immediately tell he was a good smooth lead. They were practicing a waltz and his frame was immaculate. His face was gentle while his partner gave a practiced smile in the other direction as they spun and went around the room. If it were up to Victor, he would push them a little bit to make their strides a little longer so they would lap more, but Victor has always been picky by nature.   
  
Soon after being done, Otabek came to greet them and shook both of their hands.   
  
"I'm glad you decided to meet with us, Otabek," Victor said with a smile. "I do have to say that, while I do believe you know who I am, I can't help but wonder why we haven't run into each other in competitions before."   
  
Otabek shrugged a little at the comment. "I mostly decided to keep competing at American competitions. I suppose it was simply by chance."   
  
"Either way," Chris cut in, "that was a great routine!"   
  
Otabek gave a thank you in return.   
  
"Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we? Wouldn't want to keep you from your practice for too long," stated Victor.   
  
Otabek gave a small sound of agreement.   
  
"First things first, why would you want to join my studio? It seems you have a lovely set up here in your own."   
  
"I knew I wanted to teach eventually," Otabek answered. "My teacher told me one of the best experiences you get is by working somewhere you're not used to. There's not that many big ballroom studios around, so it was a simple answer since the great Victor Nikiforov was opening one nearby. People have been talking nonstop about it for weeks."     
  
Chris whistled. "Victor has always liked making a big entrance wherever he goes "   
  
Victor smiled. "Why waste an opportunity?" He winked.   
  
He turned back to Otabek, "Do you mostly do smooth dances?"   
  
"I can lead others as well, smooth dances just seem to... fit my character better."   
  
Victor nodded in understanding. Some dancers preferred to specialize in their favorite dances or only competed in dances that fit their personality better.   
  
"So, if I placed you in beginner classes of other styles, would you be able to do it?"   
  
Otabek nodded  "Yes, I've done that in this studio before. I can do bronze level and some silver of all American styles, but in the higher levels I would have to do only smooth."   
  
Victor clapped his hands together, pleased with the response. "That's perfect! My studio will be limited to two rooms for dancing, so there's no need to have more than two classes at the time. And even then, I believe the first few sessions we would probably mostly use just one room as word gets out about the studio."   
  
"That's fine by me."   
  
Victor started forming his approval before stopping himself. He paused and put his finger in front of his mouth.   
  
"One last question," he began, looking at Otabek's eyes, "Why do you dance?"   
  
Otabek gave him a blank stare for a few seconds. Victor continued holding his gaze. He felt Chris shift a little, but was glad his friend left him to his antics.   
  
In all honesty, it was a very vague question, but Victor considered himself to be very adept at reading people. If he was going to spend some time interacting with Otabek he wanted a better impression with him than just his dancing.   
  
"... Once, I went to this dance training camp as a kid. My parents were always dance teachers, you see, and encouraged me and my sisters to do different styles like ballet. I wasn't... good... at dances like ballet and they thought the camp in New York might help." He paused and seemed to consider his answer. "I still was awful at it. So awful, they sent me to a lower level class with kids two years younger than me. There I saw one of my peers. He was smaller than me, and far better at ballet, but his expression struck a chord in me. It was entirely serious, like that of a soldier instead of a ballet danseur."   
  
He leveled Victor's gaze now. "I admired his gaze and it made me realize that I could give a different approach to dance that wasn't just dainty. I dance to find my very own dance style, one that fits just me."   
  
Chris hummed in response and Victor smiled at Otabek.   
  
"We finish moving into the studio this week and we're expecting to start classes next week when February starts. I've already posted a schedule on our website and have had some students sign up online. To make things a lot easier, you could just teach the beginner lessons since it seems you have had experience with that level of dancers before. Later, you can move on to higher levels.”   
  
Otabek gave him a small smile and a nod. They proceeded to clarify a sort of schedule that would fit Otabek's own training and practices. It also helped Otabek settle the schedule with his school since this was the last semester he had before graduating and moving into the nearby university.

When they finished, Victor let out a chuckle. "Fantastic! Now, Chris also mentioned to me that you knew other people that could would be willing to teach other classes in the coming months..."  
  
Otabek gave a thoughtful pause. "Ah yes, I have an American friend who comes to the studio every once in awhile. He does mostly west coast swing, but he has done ballroom dancing to the regional level. I can text him and see if he wants to meet up sometime next week."   
  
"Amazing!" Victor smiled. "Then we shall see you tomorrow Otabek to help with the move in!"   
  
Otabek nodded.   
  
They said their goodbyes to each other and then Chris and Victor left the studio. (Victor was sufficiently happy that he gave another wink to the receptionist, who turned red once more.)   
  
While walking out, Victor chuckled.   
  
"What is it?" Asked Chris.   
  
"It's a curious thing that Otabek went to a ballet dance camp in New York when he was young. Yuri went to one as well and came back complaining about being terribly bored."   
  
Chris laughed. "That _does_ sound like something Yuri would say."   
  
He linked his arms with Victor. "In any case, we should celebrate! You have your very first teacher."   
  
Victor laughed, "Chris you _do_ remember that the last time you said the words 'we should celebrate' in a new city it ended with us waking up in your hotel room with new ballroom heels, makeup and several unknown kiss marks with no recollection of what happened the night before whatsoever."   
  
Christophe gave a dramatic gasp, complete with a hand on his forehead.   
  
"Why Victor, when have I ever done something so _scandalous_ ? Besides," he continued with a gleam in his eye, "I wasn't the one wearing a pink glitter dress."   
  
It was Victor's turn to gasp. "You're just jealous it still looked good on me!"   
  
They continued laughing on the way back to Victor's apartment.   


* * *

  
Victor liked surprising people. He liked having new choreographies and steps that would make people think and feel what he was feeling. He liked keeping people on edge of what he would do next.   
  
There are several different reasons why he decided to not compete this season, but despite what his partner's condition was, he had been thinking about taking a break for a while now. Dancing did not feel the same anymore. He felt he needed to find something that would help him understand what he wanted from this living better and he had hoped that interacting with new people would aid him in doing so.   
  
So to have the manager of your dance studio locale tell you he made a mistake in the renting out process was about the worst thing that could happen to Victor in the week before his classes were about to start.   
  
He continued staring at the manager as the elderly man continued apologizing over and over again before Victor raised a hand to stop him. He had decided to check the place alone before Chris joined him in setting up more. Hell, even Otabek was coming in this afternoon to take a look at the place!   
  
"So," Victor started slowly, "you're telling me that you made a mistake in your books in telling yet another dance studio that they could use the locale?"   
  
The man nervously agreed.   
  
"And what," Victor continued calmly, "are we supposed to do about it when I've already paid you for six months in advance?"   
  
"W-Well... I suppose you could share the space? There are two dance studios aren't there?"   
  
Victor put his head in his hands and let out a string of Russian curses. He wanted to scream. He supposed that wouldn't be a very appropriate thing to do at the moment.   
  
"What is the other studio's name?" He asked after a moment.   
  
"Minako's, sir. It's a ballet studio."   


* * *

   
Minako Okukawa turned out to be a surprisingly nice and graceful person.   
  
Victor has met a number of ballerinas in his time because of Lilia's involvement in his life and not many of them can say they've won a Benois de la Dance and still say that they are willing to share space with another dance studio. However, when she arrived an hour later to the manager's office, she greeted Victor politely and seemed determined to find a solution that would still keep both of their studios open.   
  
Minako had had her own studio in Hasetsu, Japan while being a ballerina. However, after she retired recently she wanted to open her own studio in America since she felt it would fit her teaching style better. She then had decided to move to Detroit since it was where one of her recently retired ex-student had been studying and he had offered her his help to start her own studio.   
  
She also, apparently, knew who Victor was.   
  
"Once I had a girl who later left ballet to do just ballroom dancing," she had explained, "but she had a small group of friends who enjoyed watching ballroom dancing a lot."   
  
(Victor promised himself to send gifts to his fans who made Minako more lenient to agree to this proposal.)   
  
In the end they decided to separate the studios into one classroom each and keep on looking for a good venue until the first person finds it. The receptionist would be alternate members from each dance studio. They worked up a schedule with the classes that they already had planned out and with students who were already interested in participating.   
  
"One last thing," Minako said before they departed, "when are you planning to move in things?"   
  
"Well, originally it was to start today... but due to the circumstances I'll have to finish up this weekend."   
  
Minako gave a thoughtful hum before smiling. "That's fine, I was planning to do something similar myself. It seems that this weekend will be a big day for both of our studio members."   
  
Victor looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Minako smiled and waved him off. "Oh never mind... I shall see you soon, Victor!" And she was off before Victor had a chance to question her more.   


* * *

  
Victor met up with Chris and Otabek to hash out the details and rewrite schedules, which ended up going a lot smoother than what Victor originally thought. Otabek also informed them that he had a truck for the big mantle they were going to hang outside and other stuff they were planning on using for decorations, which Victor was excited about. Finally, they all agreed to meet up during the weekend to finalize the move in.   
  
Which was why Victor, being the lovely morning person he is, decided to wake Chris up on Saturday by blaring his morning run playlist in his room. He was still pouting at Chris when he finally showed up to eat breakfast after throwing a pillow at him while yelling at him that he "needed his fucking beauty sleep".   
  
Later they found themselves, along with Otabek, staring at the studio building up the flight of stairs where Victor was going to start giving classes on Monday.   
  
Victor was ecstatic.   
  
Otabek at one point while setting up the mantle outside actually asked Chris if he was always that animated to which Chris responded with a fond "Now you see what I have to live with."   
  
Victor may have _accidentally_ decided to let Chris hang all of their decorative white Christmas lights around the studio mirrors after that.   
  
They were in the middle of hanging up the decorative dance pictures around the room when they heard a thumping noise coming from the main area. Otabek and Chris both looked at each other and then at Victor, who was closest to the door. Victor sighed and then peeked out, just to see a younger man setting even more boxes down in the reception area.   
  
Victor stepped out. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.   
  
"Oh!" The younger man jumped, "I didn't think that..." he trailed off and then, seemed to realize something and smiled.   
  
"Why, hello Mr. Nikiforov! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He jumped over the box (and landed with surprising grace, Victor noted) and grabbed Victor's hand before shaking it excitedly.   
  
Victor, ever the social butterfly, smiled gently, "Why, hello. It's nice to meet you too..." he made a gesture with his hands.   
  
"Oh, right, right. My name is Phichit. I've heard and seen a lot of you in videos of your performances along with my best friend. I'm helping Minako and company to move in!"   
  
"Ah... you're a ballet teacher as well?"   
  
"No, no," Phichit shook his head, "I'm part of an Italian ballet company that's taken up residence in the area. My best friend is, though, and-" he paused and then gasped so suddenly that it made Victor jumped.   
  
"Actually," he said with a smile that somehow made Victor think that he was up to something, "I know this might be a bit too much to ask, but would you mind helping us a bit with the boxes?"   
  
Victor swore his eyelashes fluttered in a way that would have made Chris proud, but his smile was gentle as if he were excited about something.   
  
"Victor would _love_ to help!"   
  
Victor whirled around to see Chris poking his head from out the studio door. He was wearing a shit-eating grin that made Victor glare at Chris for a little bit, a promise that he was going to get back at him later.   
  
"Great!" Phichit exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Thank you Mr...?"   
  
"Call me Chris," he said smiling, coming round the door to take Phichit's extended hand. "And no need to thank me, Victor loves helping out his fans."   
  
Victor was starting to think that he just might make Chris have a big warm wake up early in the morning for the next two weeks.   
  
"It's fine," Victor finally replied. "Where are your boxes?"   
  
"Just go down the stairs, we're just starting to bring them up!"   
  
Victor was already rounding the corner of the entrance to go down the stairs when he crashed into something.   
  
He immediately grabbed the mountain of boxes that he crashed into, only to realize that what he had actually grabbed on to was another person's arms instead of the boxes, and several of them toppled over into the ground.   
  
He heard a squeak emanate from the person he crashed into, and he also swore he heard a camera shutter going off somewhere.   
  
"I'm so sorry!" The person said as he scurried around trying to pick up the boxes he dropped.   
  
"No need to worry," Victor answered gently as he grabbed the nearest box.   
  
However, at the sound of his voice the man in front of him stopped entirely and finally looked up to Victor's face.   
  
Victor thought he had never seen such pretty and big brown eyes before, hidden behind some blue glasses. The man was Asian and, based on his figure and the fact that he was wearing a jacket with Minako's logo on it, he guessed he was the "best friend" Phichit had mentioned to him.   
  
He was kinda cute, Victor thought.   
  
"Uh...." He answered so eloquently, still half crouching, half-holding the boxes.   
  
Victor, who _never_ wasted an opportunity, gave the man the smile he usually used in performances to make people swoon. "Oh~," he flicked his hair and straightened, "you must be the ballet teacher Phichit was telling me about!"   
  
"Oh! I-um-yes!!" He had straightened like a soldier and bowed, only pause and straighten back up. He fiddled with the back of his head in a nervous gesture at the same time Victor saw the most delicious blush burst in his cheeks.   
  
_Fascinating_ .   
  
Victor smiled gently, and was about to ask his name when he saw the man glance behind him. He turned around slightly to see Phichit holding his phone up, as if he were to take a picture.   
  
"Ah~" Victor exclaimed, "Would you like a commemorative photo? Your friend mentioned you were a fan."   
  
Instead of having more of the ballet teacher's face turn red, like Victor expected, a myriad of emotions ran past the other man's face, before settling into a frown.   
  
His blush had completely disappeared.   
  
Victor wondered if he had done something wrong, but before he could voice his question, he heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs.   
  
"Yuuri! Could you come down and help me with this furniture?" Minako asked.   
  
"All right," the man - Yuuri, apparently - replied before going back down the stairs.   
  
He did not turn back to look at Victor once.   
  
"Oh dear," Victor heard Phichit say.   


* * *

  
"His name is Yuuri Katsuki," Chris told Victor long after they had finished moving and they were celebrating the start of Victor's new ballroom studio over dinner at an Indian restaurant close to Victor's apartment with Otabek.   
  
For the rest of the day, the ballet teacher Yuuri Katsuki had refused to look at him or be in the same vicinity as Victor was while moving in. An act that puzzled Victor and was still nagging at him several hours after they had finished.   
  
What had Victor done? Was he just shy? Did he not like Victor? Did he have a thing against ballroom? ...Was it his hair?   
  
Chris stopped Victor's hand from going to the top of his head and sighed. "I can hear you thinking all the way over here."   
  
Victor took his hand back, "I can't help it! This doesn't regularly happen to me! Maybe he's just shy?"   
  
"He talked to me and Chris for several minutes about how he came to know Minako since he was child. He did not seem that nervous to talk to new people then," Otabek supplied. He had been silent most of the time, but Victor felt that his brief but to-the-point comments were going to be a recurring thing.   
  
He shot an offended look at Chris, who smiled ruefully.   
  
"He _is_ cute," Chris began explaining, "And I couldn't help he fascinated by someone who've you've shot your million dollar smile at and still manages to ignore you."   
  
Victor groaned dramatically.   
  
"What's interesting is," Chris continued, "Phichit told me that he came to know who you were, Victor, through Yuuri."   
  
Victor heard Otabek hum in agreement. Apparently today was "tell everybody your life story except Victor" day.   
  
"He told me he did some ballroom at some point since one of his closest friends was into it. That's how he found out about you," Otabek said.   
  
Victor groaned again before straightening in his chair. He had a determined look in his face.   
  
Chris whistled and pulled Otabek close.   
  
"And now you see here, my friend, _that_ is the look that you should watch out for the most. When this guy puts his mind on something, he does not let it go."   
  
Otabek nodded seriously.   
  
"Chris~" Victor said in a sing song voice, "I was going to pay for dinner as thank you but you seem to be _begging_ me to help take on that burden yourself."   
  
He immediately turned around and signaled the waitress. "Bring me your most expensive wine!" He said cheerfully.   
  
"VICTOR!"   
  
As Chris tried to convince the waitress not to bring the expensive drink, Victor had to commend Otabek for not even batting an eyelash through the whole exchange.   
  
Victor might be the eldest, but sometimes Otabek seemed to be the most mature one of them all.   


* * *

  
Victor had hoped that during the week he would be able to find out in between lessons what exactly had caused Yuuri to react in such a way. But so far, he has had no luck.   
  
Not that he didn't see Yuuri. Oh _no_ . Apparently, their schedules coincided more than Victor would have expected.   
  
The only water fountain was shared between the two studios, something that he and Minako had agreed to buy the giant bottles on and off. But every time Victor had gone out to get water or simply stepped out of a lesson and saw Yuuri there, the other man simply turned around and usually went back into his ballet classroom.   
  
Phichit seemed to be as worried as he was, but he also proved to be an enjoyable conversation. He had apparently taken a part time job as the receptionist to help pay for his ballet company's expenses.   
  
"About Yuuri... I wouldn't worry!" Phichit had said one time, probably guessing what was causing Victor frustration when it happened for the fifth time. "He usually gets like this whenever he is thinking too hard about something."     
  
About _what_ ? Victor was almost tempted to ask.   
  
He decided to that he would not let this week go by without figuring a solution to this whole situation. However, this did not mean that he could take a break from preparing his classes.   
  
Which is why he found himself at the studio late Wednesday night preparing the steps he would teach to his Tuesday and Thursday lesson of advanced International Rumba long after he had said goodbye to Otabek for the day. His students seemed to be quick learners and he was keen to seeing how much more he could teach them on Thursday.   
  
He was deciding between focusing on technique and a particularly difficult variation of a half-moon when he heard it.   
  
In all honestly, he was wondering why he hadn't heard it up until now.   
  
He scrambled out of his studio to see that Minako's studio door was slightly ajar and light was streaming from it, illuminating the reception room. From it, Stammi Vicino was playing.   
  
If you knew anything about Victor Nikiforov, it would be the routine to this particular song. It was this choreography that got both him and his partner famous in ballroom dancing. They had made it into a waltz that they mixed in a performance that included both Viennese and International Waltz bits. It was a performance they had been asked to do as a favor for a competition they were in (in which they had won several ribbons), to show the lower levels some fun Championship routines, and it was one that spectators and even judges had claimed was one of Victor's finest choreographies.   
  
To hear it in Minako's studio out of all places though....   
  
Victor could not help himself and peeked in.   
  
And then, he gasped.   
  
Yuuri Katsuki seemed to be going through a choreography. One that seemed to mix both ballet and modern dancing but... it seemed to include waltz steps?   
  
Victor was fascinated by the manner that Yuuri executed his turns, by the manner that Yuuri lifted his legs with grace, by the manner that Yuuri seemed to hold his arms in an imitation of a waltz frame...   
  
Where did this come from? How did he know the song? How could Victor not see that a choreography could do _that_ ? Victor had so many questions that he himself felt overwhelmed.   
  
Later in life, if Victor could pinpoint the exact moment in time when he felt that he could choreograph again. It would be the moment that he spotted Yuuri's face in the mirror showing all of the emotions that Victor wanted to transmit in his original choreography and more.   
  
It was in that moment that Victor made a decision.   
  
_I'm going to choreograph the greatest routine for this boy that no one has ever seen before_ .   
  
And so, Victor's world shifted.


	3. Cha Cha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: man tries to get attention of other dancing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... The response has just been WOW. Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys like my stress writing haha.
> 
> This past weekend I had to move to a new place on top of having exams, so I'm happy I have managed to find time to upload this! (It's also one of the reasons why I understand Minako completely at the end of this chapter haha)
> 
> I know about some of the famous ballet companies in the world, but seeing as this is a work of fiction, I'm just going to imagine that the ones mentioned here exist. I also, as you can tell, love mixing dance styles together. It's just more fun that way ;)
> 
> Once again, if you have any questions regarding the dancing, don't hesitate to ask!

When Victor was 18, and at the rise of his ballroom career, he had gotten an invitation to a European competition. The competition itself was small, but the person hosting it was a good friend of Yakov's. And so, Victor had agreed in doing a choreography during it to show other much younger and newer people to ballroom just what a professional could do.    
  
He remembered talking to his partner and getting into disagreements over and over of what music they should do, of what dance style they should do, of what they should wear.... It had been their first performance as an official "Championship level" couple.    
  
This was the environment that Stammi Vicino came into fruition.    
  
Victor had been feeling stressed about several things at the time and didn't quite believe that he completely got the feelings that he wanted to convey with his choreography. But at the end of that performance, in his glittery matching pink suit and mask to his partner's black, they had received a standing ovation.    
  
Soon afterwards, anybody who was anybody in ballroom  _ knew _ who Victor was. This feeling persisted in the coming years when he would win competitions no matter the dance style he participated in.    
  
Victor had always had his doubts about Stammi Vicino, but he had supposed that his 18 year old self gave the best performance that he could at the time. It just so happened that this occasion also coincided with being the best performance  _ anyone _ could do to that song at the time.    
  
Until now.    
  


* * *

  
At some point during his staring, Victor had decided to pinch himself. Then, after a slight pain and realizing he _hadn't_ just woken up in his bed, he stared some more.    
  
Yuuri had done to his choreography what no one, not even himself, had been able to do beforehand.    
  
Victor had thought that when facing something like this, he should have felt indignation, maybe a slight annoyance that his choreography had been tampered with. But all he could think about as Yuuri finished (with the  _ exact _ same pose Victor did so many years ago) was how could this man be just a ballet teacher?    
  
Maybe it was because he had so many questions, or maybe it was because Yuuri had gotten into his skin in the first place, but as soon as Yuuri finished he had stepped into the room and started clapping furiously.    
  
Yuuri actually managed to look so surprised that he tripped (actually tripped) and fumbled around until he stood up straight again. His face turned a furious shade of red.    
  
"V-Victor?!!! How??? What?? Huh?"    
  
Victor honestly thought that the only person who should be speechless in this room at the moment should be himself and not the beautiful dancer who just managed to take his own choreography into something  _ so _ much better.    
  
"That was  _ amazing _ ! Your jumps and your arm movements, I don't even know where to begin-"   
  
Victor had started to walk toward Yuuri with his index finger to his lips while the other man in question raised his arms to his chest in panic. His face, as miraculous as it was to Victor, seemed to get redder the more Victor talked.    
  
"W-what? What a-are you even talk-"   
  
"-of course, we might have to fix the tempo in the second chorus. And the slight pause after the first verse seems to crescendo a little bit, so to do just simple turns wouldn't do-"    
  
"-HUH? W-wait a second-"   
  
"-your body  _ did _ flow to the music, however, so it would just be a matter of-"   
  
"VICTOR!"    
  
Victor stopped and looked at Yuuri, not really noticing when he actually had gotten so close to the ballet dancer. Yuuri had actually his palms splayed on Victor's chest to stop him from moving forward, before retracting them just as quickly as if he had been burned. He lowered his gaze to the ground and fidgeted with his hands.   
  
"I-uh-I have to  _ go _ ."    
  
And just as quickly as he said this he grabbed his bag from the floor and all but fled to the door, leaving Victor to simply stare at his retreating form. Not even pausing to take off his dance shoes.    
  
Wait.  _ What? _   
  


* * *

  
"I don't get it, Chris," Victor moaned to his friend when they decided to get drinks at a bar after they were done for the day. This was an idea that Chris had since Victor had looked down for most of the day during his lessons.    
  
Victor, of course, wasted no time telling him about the most recent event between him and the  ~~ (beautiful, gorgeous, handsome) ~~ ballet teacher.    
  
Chris looked half-amused, half-sorry for what his friend was going through. Victor on the other hand, thought that he was having the worst crisis of his life. He didn't understand what he had done wrong to cause such a reaction from the Japanese man. Today he seemed keen on avoiding Victor even  _ more _ .    
  
Chris extended a hand to pat Victor's shoulder.    
  
"Maybe you might've come on to strongly," he suggested kindly, "It certainly surprised him to see you there, from what you told me."    
  
"But you should have  _ seen _ him, Chris! His form, his arms, his musical tempo were-"   
  
"Amazing, beautiful, sensual," Chris listed off with his fingers, "yes, I  _ know _ ."    
  
He smiled at Victor gently when the Russian gave him a small glare.    
  
Victor sighed afterwards. "I know, I know. It's just...."    
  
He sighed again and Chris nudged Victor to make him look at his face.    
  
"Why don't you try a  _ normal _ conversation, then? Something that doesn't start with 'Yuuri! About last night...' But something more... trivial?"    
  
Victor looked at Chris before he shot upwards in his seat, startling even Chris.    
  
"Chris, that is a  _ great _ idea!"    
  
He pretended not to hear his friend chuckling lightly at his reaction since he was certain his idea would work this time.    
  


* * *

  
His idea did not work this time.    
  
By the time that Friday came along, Yuuri had been avoiding him just as much (if not more) than usual. However, instead of it being a cold kind of avoidance, it seemed to be surrounded by jumps and nervous noises since whenever Victor came into a room, Yuuri would turn red and run to the next one in panic while denying anything that happened that night.    
  
Victor still wasn't sure if this was some type of progress.    
  
His idea, therefore, surrounded one big event for his studio: the inauguration picture.    
  
Victor had heard Chris tell Phichit at some point that he was surprised that Victor had taken this long to actually had some type of picture taken of the new studio. (Phichit actually responded with such a dramatic gasp that Victor was not surprised anymore of the fact that they became such fast friends.)   
  
So, at the end of the day (since his Friday classes ended relatively early), he had Chris and Otabek stay behind for a little while for them to take a picture. His idea consisted of asking Yuuri to do it since it just so happened that the picture time coincided with the time Minako's also closed.    
  
(Not that Victor looked at the schedule or asked Phichit or anything.)    
  
So, as soon as Yuuri started walking out the door, Victor ran out to meet him.    
  
"Yuuri!"    
  
He heard a small squeak and the figure started walking a bit faster, but Victor was quicker and he grabbed his arm.    
  
"Could you take a picture of us?"   
  
"For the last time Victor, that night was- wait... what?" His confused look was adorable, Victor thought.    
  
He still hadn't smacked his arm away which Victor considered a small victory.    
  
He smiled at Yuuri (small, gentle smile #31), "Well since it is our first week I wanted a picture to remember it by! I can take a picture of the members of your studio in return."   
  
Yuuri's confused look got replaced with one of panic and he waved his hands around. (Victor was surprised he actually noticed when Yuuri took his arm back. Interesting...)    
  
"Oh no! That won't be necessary!! It's just..." his alarmed looked was replaced with one of thoughtfulness.    
  
"It's strange hearing that phrase here with no ninja house around."    
  
Victor paused.    
  
"Ninja?"    
  
"Yes. Ninja."    
  
"A  _ real _ ninja house?" Victor got really close to Yuuri on that one, but he must've made a funny face since Yuuri while backing off had a small amused smile on his face for a second.    
  
Victor decided he needed to see more of the smile since he thought it was kind of adorable.    
  
"Well... it's more a tourist spot than anything, but yes."    
  
"Did you just say you live by a ninja house?" Asked Chris, who materialized out of nowhere and put his arm around Yuuri as if he had done this many times before.    
  
A flustered Yuuri answered with an affirmative.    
  
Victor decided this was Chris's way of  _ clearly _ saying he was going to pay for all the wine he got for the apartment for the next month. The expensive kind.    
  
Chris just smiled back at Victor.    
  
_ Cheeky _ .    
  
Yuuri managed to disentangle himself from Chris and he seemed to spot someone behind Victor. He waved him over.    
  
"However... Phichit takes better pictures than me, so I think he's the better man for the job."    
  
His face was surprisingly gentle as he waved goodbye and walked away. Victor found himself somehow missing it.    
  
Huh.    
  
And  _ then _ Victor realized he was so caught up in the conversation he did not even ask Yuuri about his choreography at  _ all _ .    
  
"What's going on?" Asked Phichit when he caught up with them. 

"Victor's plan #453 for spending more time with Yuuri to ask him  _ the _ question failed once more."    
  
Victor made sure to pinch Chris's side when they took the picture.    
  


* * *

  
"You're _still_ pouting," commented Chris later at dinner.    
  
"You  _ deserve _ to be pouted at," replied Victor.    
  
Chris sighed. "Look, you talked to the guy instead of having that permanent admiration-struck look on your face - yes, Victor, you do make that face -  _ My _ suggestion worked. I call that progress."    
  
Victor groaned, "Why am I friends with you?"    
  
"Because you love me."    
  
"Barely."    
  
Otabek, who was once again sitting and eating in silence, reached over and patted Victor's shoulder. Victor lightly wondered if he was getting old if a teenager was able to comfort him.    
  
"Oh!" Chris said in a surprised voice.    
  
Both Victor and Otabek looked at him in question.    
  
"You posted the picture on Instagram," he said while looking at his phone.    
  
"Yes, what of it?" Victor asked curiously. He  _ always _ posted pictures on Instagram.    
  
Chris looked at him for a moment, "... Nothing, I suppose."    
  
"You see Otabek, you should be careful when you get older or you'll start making senile comments like that," Victor whispered to Otabek.    
  
Otabek nodded seriously while Chris glared at Victor.    
  
"You're older than me, Victor."    
  
"Ah yes, but my soul is much younger~"    
  


* * *

  
During the week, Otabek had mentioned that his friend was interested in meeting Victor on Saturday at a coffee shop at noon, which was how Victor found himself preparing to depart in the morning of the weekend.    
  
Chris, who had decided to stay in instead, received a mouthful of happy poodle on behalf of Makkachin when Victor was walking out the door. But really, who could say no to Makkachin?    
  
And so, Victor found himself walking to a small coffee shop near the university of the area with Otabek. There, he was introduced to Leo De la Iglesia.    
  
Leo had done west coast swing since he was little and, since he recently got into college, he had joined the swing club of the university and also was part of a west coast swing group that sometimes had socials in Otabek's parents' studio.    
  
Victor noticed that, from the way he described music and such, that he would be a great west coast swing lead.    
  
"I was wondering..." Leo had brought up after Victor had discussed class schedules with him, "if you would be interested in having a social soon?"    
  
"A social?"    
  
"Yeah! We can promote it to your students and set it up next weekend! It's a great way to get more experienced dancers on your floor and to promote your own studio to new people who want to learn more!"    
  
Victor had considered doing socials when he had more people in his classes... He was slightly worried that it would be too soon for it to work.    
  
"You can leave the music to me!" Leo said with a smile, "I've hosted them before  _ and _ I do a lot of them for the ballroom club at the university."    
  
Victor looked at Otabek as if asking him for his opinion.    
  
"He has always supplied the music for his west coast swing dance group. And they do have a big crowd come to our studio." He paused and then gave a slight smile to Victor.    
  
"We could invite the people from Minako's"    
  
Victor stared at him before clapping Otabek in the back. "You are a  _ genius _ ."    
  
He turned back to Leo, who looked slightly confused at Victor's reaction.    
  
"I'll say yes to the social!"    
  
Leo beamed, "Perfect! I'll have the music ready by next Saturday and I'll see you this week for the classes!"    
  
"Perfect!" They shook hands in agreement and left for back home.    
  
Victor shot another smile at Otabek before dialing Chris' number.    
  
"Get up! We have some work to do for next weekend!!"    
  


* * *

  
When Victor used to practice with Yakov, he had mastered the art of getting ready and getting to the studio in less than 10 minutes, which is the reason why, when he was woken up early Sunday with a phone call from him, he answered with the following:   
  
"I swear I'm like 5 minutes away," he mumbled to his phone.   
  
He heard Yakov pause before sighing.   
  
"Victor. You're in another continent. Unless you know how to teleport you are most definitely not even _5_ _hours_ away."  
  
Half-asleep, Victor looked around his room.   
  
"Ah. I'm still in America," he noted.   
  
"Brilliant observation."   
  
"Huh," Victor yawned and stretched. "So? What do I owe this lovely wake up call to? Do you miss me so much already?"   
  
"Decidedly not. That's not the reason why I called."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
There was another pause, which Victor recognized as Yakov trying to find the way to explain something.   
  
"Yuri Plisetsky didn't come to practice today."   
  
"... What?"  
  


* * *

  
After chatting a while with Yakov about the mysterious disappearance of the Russian Fairy, Victor decided to pay a visit to the studio.    
  
He had left his agenda at his workplace last Friday and he recalled that he had Yuri's grandfather's phone number. He was planning to just send that to Yakov and then wish them the best.    
  
He didn't like to admit he was slightly worried, but he decided he will never let Yuri live this down once he saw the sixteen year old again.    
  
He waved hi to Phichit once he entered the studio. Sometimes the people from Minako liked to practice there on Sunday. Victor tried peering into their studio.    
  
"He's not here yet," Phichit remarked with a small smile. "He's not really a morning person so he usually gets here closer to noon."    
  
"Hmm..." he gave Phichit a nod and then headed inside his own studio to look for the agenda.    
  
He found his agenda on the side, where people put on their shoes before moving onto the dance floor. He heard Phichit following him through the door.    
  
"You're really interested in him aren't you?"    
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Victor asked, not turning around from where he was looking for the phone number in his agenda.    
  
"Well... you've been trying to get his attention for the past week. I don't think Yuuri is used to something like that."    
  
What?    
  
Victor looked surprised. "He's not?"    
  
Phichit chuckled a little bit. "Not  _ that _ much at least. Yes he's a good dancer but I think he always felt that he was not naturally talented at it. And it helped him de-stress so he practiced a lot. But he never choreographs for anybody, which is probably why you got such a response from him when you caught him off guard last week."    
  
Victor stopped what he was doing and looked at Phichit.    
  
"It doesn't change the fact that he's an excellent dancer."    
  
"No it does not," Phichit agreed, "but Yuuri has-"    
  
They were interrupted by a crash coming in from the main area and they both rushed towards there to find the main source of the noise.    
  
Yuuri was on the floor being kicked down by...  _ Yuri _ ?    
  
What the fuck?    
  
"YURIO?" Yuuri asked from the floor, "what are you- ouch!"    
  
"For the last time, Katsudon!" Yuri (or Yurio as Yuuri called him), "my name is not fucking Yurio!!"    
  
"Language." Victor heard himself say automatically, because he really cannot help but teasing Yurio any chance he got.    
  
Both Yuris turned to looked at him in surprise.    
  
" _ You _ ." Yurio said while pointing a finger at him.    
  
Victor did what anybody would do in the face of the wrath of a teenager.    
  
"Me." He smiled.    
  


* * *

  
"Of course I fucking know who that asshole is. Who do you think I am in ballet? A  _ beginner _ ?"    
  
After dragging Yurio (who was  _ definitely _ not happy that Victor started using that new nickname exclusively) away from the studio, he took him to a coffee shop nearby (Yurio did not stop asking questions to Victor about why did he decide to move, why did he give up dancing, why Detroit out of all places). He never thought Yuuri looked more relieved in his life.    
  
And of course instead of answering the multitude of questions that Yurio had, he decided to ask the angry Russian how he knew about Yuuri.    
  
(He also shot Yakov a quick text announcing that he had found Yurio. So he imagined the Russian Fairy will receive an entirely different screaming match rather soon.)    
  
He knew that Yurio was famous in ballet for being the youngest ballet dancer prodigy who was most likely going to be the youngest premier danseur. He knew of the fame that his friend, Mila, had in the world and that Lilia was a prima when she was younger.    
  
But  _ Yuuri _ ? Now of him, he needed to know.    
  
"So?"  Victor prompted the younger Russian, "How do you know him?"    
  
Yurio paused and glare at Victor. "Why are you so interested in him anyway?"    
  
"Call it an... academic interest."    
  
Yurio made a disgusted face. "Whenever you had an 'academic interest' in somebody it usually ends as soon as you sleep with them."    
  
"You know I can call Lilia right this very second-"    
  
"NO! ... _ Fine _ ." He grumbled for a bit before admitting defeat. Victor prided himself small victories.    
  
"... He used to dance for this Italian ballet company that did a lot of traditional classical ballet segments along with some modern work. They toured all over Europe for a couple of years before moving to America. I heard he was part of the original troupe since, in Japan, he was one of the greatest ballet dancers before being discovered by the company's founder: Celestino. He actually even made it to have several solo pieces and was famous for his footwork. His jumps... might need some working."    
  
Yurio paused here and seemed to consider something. Victor, meanwhile, processed all the new information.    
  
Yuuri... famous? He certainly  _ danced _ like someone with experience... why was he teaching then? He looked entirely too young to retire just yet, and he didn't even show signs of having a very serious injury.    
  
"There was... a big incident last season."    
  
Victor knew that Yurio rarely got serious unless necessary, so he leaned closer as if prompting the teenager to go on.    
  
"They had their biggest performance of the season at the Paris Opera Ballet. It happened to be their biggest gig and, if successful, they would be able to go to other big theaters. However... he couldn't do it."    
  
Victor looked confused. "What do you mean he couldn't do it?"    
  
"His piece. He... fucked it up. It wasn't bad looking it was just... he fucked some jumps. Didn't get enough altitude in others, and you could see it in his face that he wasn't really enjoying the performance."    
  
Victor frowned. He wondered what might've happened to cause such a reaction.    
  
"I saw him in the bathroom crying afterwards.  _ Crying _ . If you're frustrated because of your performance you should work on making it better not-" Yurio interrupted himself with a frustrated sigh.    
  
Victor thought this meant that he had more to say on the matter, but instead Yurio continued with his story.    
  
"Whatever. After that he kind of disappeared... only to reappear _here_ out of all places! The nerve in that asshole-"   
  
"-Yuri-"    
  
"-don't you start, old man!" Yurio snapped. He was wagging a finger at him. "You do not understand just how  _ frustrating _ this is."    
  
Victor sighed and decided to drop that subject.    
  
"Why are you here, Yuri? Shouldn't the Russian Fairy be practicing for his next  _ big _ performance?" He shot Yurio a look that meant that his question should be taken more as 'shouldn't you be practicing with Lilia instead of being here'?    
  
Yurio stared at him.    
  
"... don't tell me you fucking  _ forgot _ ?"    
  
"Uh oh." Victor started, slightly smiling at Yurio's quickly angering face. "That's not a happy face."    
  
"You  _ idiot _ . How could you- AHHH." He threw his hands in frustration before glaring at Victor.    
  
"You promised you would help with a small segment of one of my pieces for Lilia's showcase at the end of the year! It's part of my big debut with the senior division in her company and we  _ agreed _ it would be good to add a little something of ballroom in it."    
  
"Ah~" Victor put his index finger to his mouth. "That's funny."    
  
"How the fuck is this in any way possible  _ funny _ ?"    
  
"...I promised to choreograph something for Yuuri too."    
  
"YOU WHAT?!"   
  


* * *

  
Needless to say, Chris was very surprised (and very amused) that  _ another _ Russian started staying in Victor's apartment.    
  
Makkachin was overjoyed.    
  
Victor felt his life getting more interesting since Yurio made it a point to practice in his studio and sometimes at Minako's (who was very nice about it when Victor asked her). But interacting with Russian Yuri more left less time for Japanese Yuuri, which Victor didn't like.    
  
But it didn't mean he did not have a _new_ plan.    
  
"So..." he said one day to Minako in the middle of the week when they were talking about Yurio. "Have you guys heard that we are having a social this weekend?"    
  
Minako looked slightly interested. "I take it we're invited? Not all of us know a lot of ballroom."    
  
"It wouldn't be  _ that _ serious since it is our first social. And you can always ask us questions in case you want to learn about a specific dance."   
  
Victor leaned forward as if he was going to tell her a secret.    
  
"There  _ will _ be wine provided."    
  
Minako was silent. Then turned around with a serious look on her face and grasped his arm.    
  
"Tell me  _ more _ ." 


	4. Samba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: drunken life goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> I apologize for the delay in the chapter... But I'm also very happy for the response this story has gotten! Please keep leaving your comments and/or questions!!
> 
> Some people were wondering when we will ever see Victor and Yuuri interact!! And trust me, it is in due time!! (That was the main reason for the slow burn warning hehe) In the meantime... I shall give you what happens whenever you mix ballroom dancing and wine.. ;)

 

The preparations for the social were coming by rather nicely.    
  
Victor had the room set up (with the help of both Chris and Otabek), he had the alcohol lined up (courtesy of a very enthusiastic cooperative effort of both Chris and Minako) and the music (Leo). But more importantly, he knew for a  _ fact _ that Yuuri was going to show up and he was going to ask him for a dance. 

Or so, that's how Victor’s plan was set up. 

So, he had woken up early that Saturday morning in a good mood to say the least.  He had asked for the help of Yurio and Otabek to help him set up for the night, so he met up with both of them at the studio early morning.  What he didn't expect was for them to be talking and having an actual conversation (one that Yurio actually seemed to  _ not _ mind) before he arrived.    
  
When Otabek and Yurio had met it had been nothing short of a disaster. Yurio was in the middle of criticizing the very flamboyant current premier danseur of the American Ballet dance company (his name was Jaime? James?? Victor could not remember), when Otabek had walked in and promptly stared at the blonde teenager's expressive face.    
  
Yurio, true to his character, had noticed the stare and had immediately met it with a glare of his own. Then, his first words to Otabek sounded a lot like: "What are you looking at, asshole?"    
  
Victor did have to give credit to Otabek when his ballroom teacher quietly put on his shoes and marched to the dance floor, leaving a very flabbergasted Yurio behind at his lack of reaction.    
  
Therefore, this new development was... interesting.    
  
Victor decided to keep tabs on it as the day went along, but he decided to ask Otabek about it. As the studio director, he had a right to know since he wants the best for the people who work for him. 

(But mostly he was just  _ very _ curious.)

"So," Victor began as Yurio was sent to pick up more decorations from the car, "I didn't expect you and that little angry kitten to get along so well."    
  
Otabek looked at him for a second. "Well... I am rather good with animals."    
  
That earned a laugh from Victor.    
  
"However," he continued, "this wasn't actually the first time I met him."    
  
He looked rather sheepish as he was saying this so Victor put his hand to his mouth in a very dramatic gasp.    
  
"No way."    
  
"Well that kind of thing can leave an impression on you-"    
  
"I cannot  _ believe _ -" Victor took out his phone and started texting furiously.    
  
Otabek sighed. "... are you texting Chris about this already?" He did not even seemed surprised.    
  
"Everybody  _ needs _ to know that a little baby Yurio was the one who inspired you to dance the way you do!"    
  
Otabek scratched the back of his head, mildly embarrassed. "I guess?"    
  
Victor smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad that you guys are getting along. I think he'd like a friend while he's visiting America."    
  
Otabek gave him a small smile in response.   
  
"We're back~"    
  
Victor turned to the door to see a very angry Yurio being dragged along by a very, very amused Swiss man while carrying the rest of the supplies necessary to decorate the room.    
  
"You're here, Chris! You can set down the boxes of decorations here. Oh! Otabek do you mind making a quick run for me? Yurio can help you with it while Chris and I handle the sound system and these decorations." There was a slight twinkle in Victor's eye as he said this, but Otabek's expression didn't even change. 

"All right," he answered with a nod.    
  
Yurio on the other hand gave him a slight glare as if he knew  _ exactly _ what was going on through Victor’s head. Sometimes Victor had to wonder exactly how perceptive the teenager was getting. 

“My name is not Yurio," he heard Yurio grumble before sighing and following Otabek. 

Victor noted that he started talking to Otabek animatedly as soon as he was out the door. He whistled.    
  
"It's as if the hero of Kazakztan whisked away the Russian Fairy."    
  
Chris paused his fiddling around with the sound system to shoot Victor a look.    
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you come up with these things."    
  
"So  _ mean _ !"    
  


* * *

  
After the decorations were finished, Otabek and Yurio had gone back home to change for the night. (Victor highly suspected they were going to arrive together since they both had left on Otabek's second mode of transportation: his bike.)   
  
Meanwhile, Victor and Chris had gone back to his own apartment (suspiciously devoid of the nice pants and blue shirt Yurio had taken out to wear tonight) to change into their own outfits a few hours before the start of the social at 8. Victor had decided to go all out and wear a suit to tonight's event ("-I  _ am _ hosting, Chris-") and was fixing his hair when Chris barged into the bathroom holding something in his hand.    
  
When he saw it, Victor raised an eyebrow.    
  
"You do realize that this is only our  _ first _ social. We're not sure exactly what type of crowd we'll be dealing with."    
  
"Right, right. This is for the after party," Chris winked.    
  
Victor sighed dramatically, "And people tell me  _ I’m _ the scandalous one."    
  
Chris chuckled.    
  


* * *

  
The room looked perfect.    
  
It had white Christmas lights around for some mood lighting, some chairs for people to sit down and drink, another place for refreshments, and most importantly a clean dance floor.    
  
Leo had come by earlier with set lists printed out and a laptop filled with a playlist that would play music for four hours. He also told Victor he had extra just in case people wanted to stay a little longer. Victor had to say he was rather impressed with his organization.    
  
People from ballroom studios around the area (even from other states) had come to see Victor's new dance studio. So for the first half hour, Victor greeted people, some of which he had seen and met in competitions before.    
  
At one point he saw Yurio fiddling in his phone in the corner and then saw Otabek come up to him and chat. Somehow, that ended up with Otabek leading Yurio into a waltz. He knew Yurio's skills were good for somebody who does ballroom simply a hobby and he saw he was happy despite his slightly red, pouting face in the dance floor.    
  
(He made sure to take a picture of that and send it to Mila.)   
  
Victor on the other hand was slightly nervous. It had almost been an hour since the social started, and there was still no sign of any of the ballet members. Chris had both patted Victor's shoulder and danced with him every other song. He appreciated his friend's efforts to distract his slight disappointment.    
  
Until he saw Minako at the door.    
  
He immediately rushed to it to greet her and her company, and then he saw that she was being accompanied by a different Asian boy who was apparently carrying a very big bag for her.  He tried not to let his face fall too much. He was glad that Minako had made it.    
  
"Hello Minako," he said with a smile, "it's nice to see you made it."    
  
"Thank you, Victor," Minako replied, handing her money at the door to pay for the entry fee. She looked around the dance floor.    
  
"It looks like you have a pretty good crowd going."   
  
"Yes! It's been pretty successful so far. The studio is getting some great publicity."    
  
Minako hummed in agreement before stepping aside and pushing the boy she was with forward. "This is Guang-Hong," she said with a smile, "he-"   
  
"Guang-Hong!"    
  
Victor turned to see Leo come over from the sound system and hug the young ballet dancer.    
  
"Leo? I didn't realize this was what you were talking about!"    
  
"I didn't realize this is what you  _ were _ talking about, either."    
  
They both turned around with sheepish smiles on their faces.    
  
"I've known Guang-Hong since high school. So, we've been close ever since," Leo explained.    
  
Guang-Hong's smile turned softer as he turned slightly red, "Nice to meet you."   
  
Victor smiled, "Well this is exciting... I can take care of the sound system for a little bit if you want to talk to him, Leo," he winked as Leo beamed and thanked him before dragging Guang-Hong through the dance floor. A rumba happened to be playing, Victor noted, and it was quite amusing to have such a slow song matching Leo's excited leading and talking.    
  
Minako chuckled, "Small world. He had mentioned to me that he knew somebody who knows swing, but I didn't think that would be your new guy."    
  
She turned to Victor and smirked at him. "He's also a member of Celestino's company which reminds me," she leaned forward, "Phichit's practice is running a little late, so they'll be here soon."   
  
Victor blinked at her, before chuckling. He was getting the impression that the Japanese woman could read him better than he thought.    
  
"Oh. That's great. I'll be glad to see their dancing!"    
  
"Right. The  _ dancing _ ," she turned around and lifted a big bag.    
  
"In the meantime, here."   
  
Victor extended his hand and almost dropped the bag instantaneously. How the hell did she manage to drag this all the way up to the studio?   
  
Minako grinned at his confused look. "I came prepared."    
  
And then she opened the bag. Victor didn't really expect her to bring so many wine bottles...    
  
"Yes,  _ indeed _ ."    
  


Minako smirked. 

 

* * *

  
Now armed with a little bit more alcohol (and the assurance that the rest of Minako's crew was indeed coming by), Victor continued on with his host duties. He had danced with several of the new ballroom people, all of which seemed marveled by his skill set. He did a couple more songs with Chris (one of which led to a very dramatic bolero that ended with Chris getting dipped with one leg up in the air), a waltz with Minako (somehow he was not surprised that she knew how to ballroom dance), a swing song with Leo (who seemed nervous to follow Victor in the first place but later relaxed when he switched to actually leading Victor), a rumba with Guang-Hong (who apologized repeatedly at first before getting more into the music and actually being quite good at it, no doubt that he and Leo had practiced beforehand) and a foxtrot with Otabek (Victor was actually a little surprised he was a good a follow in smooth like he was a lead). He even led Yurio through a cha cha (whose pictures seemed hilarious because Yurio had a ‘kill me now’ face throughout the very happy song). 

He had decided to take a break and deal with the sound system to let Chris, Otabek and Leo have some fun, when Yurio stopped by to talk to him.    
  
" _ So _ ... the pig is late."   
  
" _ So _ , I heard Yakov calling you yesterday."    
  
Yurio glared at Victor's very apparent subject change. Victor just smiled at him lightly.    
  
"You can't avoid him forever, Yuri," he said gently, "Lilia must miss you too as well."    
  
"It's not like  _ I’m _ the one who forgot his promise," he snapped, but without most of the heat that he had when he had initially mentioned this to Victor. Victor hummed in response, then he noticed that Yurio was watching the dance floor.    
  
"He has an interesting personality doesn't he?"    
  
Yurio spluttered. "Huh? Who are you talking about?"    
  
Victor raised an eyebrow, "Otabek, of course. You two have become rather close these past few days."    
  
Victor was slightly amused by the shade of red Yurio's cheeks were getting. "So? What of it?" He snapped.    
  
"Nothing. I'm glad, actually."    
  
Yurio shot him a confused look. "You looked like you made a good friend," Victor said with a smile.    
  
Yurio didn't say anything and then turned around to look at the dance floor. "Yeah, I guess I did," he said in a soft voice.    
  
Victor knew that Yurio always had trouble communicating with his peers. He had skills that far excelled those in his age category and  _ that _ mixed in with his attitude made him difficult to approach, which was the reason why most of the people he was close with were not near his age group. He also knew that Yurio will never admit to missing some of this.  Now, Victor had the strangest surge of fondness and pride going through him at the fact that Yurio seemed to be enjoying himself, so he ruffled Yurio's hair, who smacked his hand away with a glare.    
  
" _ Stop _ . Besides, your pig is here." He nudged his head in the direction of the door where Chris had been greeting people and was greeted by the site of both Yuuri and Phichit receiving hugs from him.    
  
They were both dressed nicely, Victor noted as they went by to say hi to Minako. Although, that’s an  _ awful _ tie that Yuuri was wearing, Victor thought with amusement.    
  
He felt light. He was wondering if he was smiling because Yurio made a disgusted noise when he saw his face. He motioned to Otabek so he could take command over the sound system (and he winked at Yurio just so he could see him sputter again) but as he was walking over a fellow ballroom performer greeted him and asked him for a dance.    
  
And then another.    
  
And then another.    
  
It seemed that during the transgression of his conversation with Yurio, the place had filled up with a lot of people, all of whom wanted to talk or dance with Victor in one way or another. He briefly saw Phichit and Yuuri making their way to the wine table, but then he was bombarded by a lot of people asking him questions.    
  
He thought even  _ Yurio _ looked like he was pitying him.    
  
However, despite him trying to keep a close eye on Yuuri, he never saw him step foot on the dance floor... even after he saw Phichit and Chris both attempting to do so. Victor decided that he  _ will _ ask Yuuri for his first dance.    
  
As long as people would stop fucking  _ talking _ to him.    
  
He finally found himself back again by Yurio's side, who interrupted his conversation with Otabek to raise an eyebrow at him.    
  
"What?" Victor didn't think he was that irritated, but something in his tone of voice made Yurio smirk.    
  
"Nothing. I just didn't think you had that much shit luck."    
  
Victor gave him a slight glare which caused the younger Russian’s smile to widen, like a cat who recently caught its prey. He seemed to want to say more when he was interrupted by a gasp from the dance floor.    
  
At the moment, a jive was playing and, in the middle of a very shocked crowd, was Yuuri dancing his ass off.    
  
Yurio, Otabek and Victor all stared.    
  
He seemed to be carrying a bottle of...wine?    
  
Victor felt his arm being grabbed and turned around to see a very startled Phichit.    
  
"I'm  _ so _ sorry-"   
  
Yuuri did a pirouette in the middle of the dance floor while cackling loudly. Victor didn't even think he was capable of cackling.    
  
"-when I turned around half the glasses were gone-"    
  
Yuuri whooped and leaped through the air in the rhythm of the music. (He thought he heard Yurio in the background saying that he didn't think he could jump that high in a mildly impressed voice.)

"-and he's  _ never _ been good at holding his drink and-"    
  
"YOU."    
  
All of them turned around at the new voice that was directed towards them. Even Leo stopped the music for a little bit.    
  
Was he pointing at Yurio?!

  
He heard Chris shuffle close to where Phichit was standing and they all turned around to look at Yurio. Even Otabek looked stunned for the first time in his life. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was grinning widely, like he had made the most important declaration in the universe.

Once Yurio got over his shock, he glared at Yuuri, who started sauntering (well more like almost stumbling) over to where all of them were standing.    
  
"What do you want, ass-"   
  
"Dance with me," Yuuri interrupted.    
  
Yurio looked stunned, "Excuse me?"    
  
By this point Yuuri was close enough to touch and he smirked ( _ that _ smirk should be  _ illegal _ ) and pointed a finger at Yurio's chest.    
  
"You once saiiid," he slurred and dragged his vowels, his Japanese accent was a little bit more noticeable now, "that thereee should be only  _ one _ Yuri. Soooo, let's dance."    
  
He turned around and then glanced back at Yurio.    
  
"Unless you know that Yuuri is  _ me _ ." And then he sauntered over to the middle of the dance floor.    
  
(For some reason, Victor thought he heard Minako whooping in a corner.)   
  
And then Yurio did what any teenager met with a challenge does: he took off his jacket, handed it to Otabek, and then promptly stomped after Yuuri before standing in the middle of the dance floor.    
  
He lifted his middle finger. "Bring it on, PIG."    
  
Victor reached out over Phichit to grab Chris's arm. He turned around slowly to looked at Chris’s stunned face.    
  
"I  _ need _ to record this."    
  
Phichit whipped out his phone. " _ Way _ ahead of you."    
  
Victor turned to look at Leo and nodded at him. The DJ shrugged and put on the next song on his playlist: a west coast swing.    
  
The rhythm was just so that it matched both Yuuri's efforts of turning the solo dancing into a mixture of both jazz and hip hop movements and Yurio’s modern and jazz like movements. There were some people who had begun dancing on the sidelines but by the middle of it, Yurio was doing some of his most advanced leaps and jumps while Yuuri threw his jacket to the side and was actually  _ breakdancing _ , some people had stopped to look at this instead.    
  
When the hell did he learn  _ breakdancing _ ?   
  
In fact, Yurio seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with Yuuri judging by the faces he was making. Yuuri, on the other hand, seemed to be right at his element and actually looked like he was enjoying the dancing.    
  
Victor was snapping so many pictures around them that he actually even got close-ups of Yuuri’s face at one moment.    
  
"What dance is coming up next?" He heard Chris ask behind him since Victor was so enraptured by the interesting scene before him.    
  
"A rumba," replied Leo.    
  
" _ Oh _ ~"    
  
Victor felt Chris nudge him in the arm and then turned around to see him grin with a twinkle in his eye. Victor felt his mouth turn into a wry smile    
  
"I don't even know why you think I can stop you."    
  
"I  _ don't _ . But I thought a warning would be nice."    
  
He walked off to the side to prepare for the next event. Otabek raised an eyebrow at the exchange but said nothing to try and stop them.    
  
The song ended with a very shocked Yurio panting on the floor and a very happy Yuuri cheering for his victory. His smile was so addictive Victor even saw some of his other guests clapping for him as well. Phichit actually went to give him a high-five, while Otabek, the ever loyal friend, went over to help Yurio stand up. 

Then, Chris tapped Yuuri on the shoulder.    
  
"Oh! Hi Chris!!!" Yuuri said happily when he whipped his head around. “Are  _ you _ having a good time? Because I'm having a greeaaaaattt time.”   
  
Chris chuckled when Yuuri grabbed his arm with enthusiasm and started shaking it, as if hoping that his enthusiasm would somehow seep into Chris’s being this way. "I'm glad you're having fun, Yuuri. But how about a dance off with  _ me _ ?"    
  
"Sure!" Yuuri replied without hesitation and started dragging the other man toward the dance floor.  

Chris shook his head like he was chiding a young child.    
  
"No, no, Yuuri," he tutted, "I meant how about a dance-off against  _ me _ ?" He then extended his arms towards the pole he had set up a little towards the back of the dance floor.    
  
"Oh my god," Victor heard Phichit whisper.    
  
"Oh my  _ god _ ," he heard Yurio whisper in an entirely different tone.    
  
"Woaaahhhhh," he heard Yuuri say in awe.    
  
Chris leaned in towards Yuuri's ear. "What? Can't do it?"    
  
Yuuri whipped his head around and gave Chris one of his illegal smirks, "I think the better question is, can  _ you _ keep up?" And then started strutting towards the pole.    
  
Chris was speechless for a second before laughing and following Yuuri.    
  
When the rumba began to play, Yuuri immediately took off his pants, which caused several wolf whistled in the audience and then proceeded to climb the pole and start dancing as if he was a natural.    
  
This time, Victor forgot about the fact that he was supposed to take pictures and all he saw was Yuuri's movements, Yuuri's arms extending as he held himself on the pole, Yuuri's  _ thighs _ ...

Not only did he know breakdancing but _pole dancing_ as well? Who the hell was this man? And why hadn't Victor met him before because _holy_ _shit_...

Every now and again Yuuri would glance and lock eyes with him.... and Victor forgot where he was. All he wanted to do was to go up there and be with Yuuri, to feel Yuuri, to make sure his hands and body were seared on his own skin, to touch all the skin that kept being revealed by Yuuri's dancing... Victor felt drunk in it and wanted even more of it. He wanted more of  _ Yuuri _ .    
  
He barely noticed that at some point Chris had gotten on the pole with just his underwear on (which didn't surprise some of the older ballroom veterans who already knew Chris) and was currently dancing with him. Or, more appropriately, it almost looked like Chris was a part of Yuuri's dance, for the Japanese dancer still held command over what they were doing throughout the song.

All he wanted to do at the moment was to be in Chris’s place. Would Yuuri still be able to lift him up like that? Hold his arms like that? Come close to his face and-

“Gross, old man, you're drooling.”

“What?” Victor snapped out of his reverie to see that Yurio was glaring at him. He suspiciously had his phone out as well. Phichit at one point had gotten next to him and Otabek. The young Thai dancer kept pulling on Otabek’s arm while simultaneously taking pictures and whispering to Otabek's ear “I didn't raise him to be like this, I swear.” Otabek had started patting the arm and nodding as if consoling him, when Victor turned around to see more of Chris’s and Yuuri’s dancing.

He saw that Minako was actually in tears and yelling “Chris!” Every now and again. Victor wondered if she was a fan.

Then, Victor turned his attention back to Yuuri and it seemed like his world solely focused on him all over again. He felt like fanning himself because of the raw desire Yuuri seemed to convey with his eyes as he stripped off his shirt and was only left in that God-awful tie and his boxers.

He never even noticed when the song end until he saw Yuuri's expression change as he went and hugged Chris, not even minding that he was very scantily clad, and proclaimed happily that he won again. Chris seemed to admit defeat with a sheepish grin. He also didn't seem to mind Yuuri’s hugs at all. Lucky bastard.     
  
Victor picked up Yuuri's shirt from the floor when he saw Chris starting to encourage the other dancer to put his pants back on. Gone was the seductive vision that was Yuuri Katsuki that had appeared on top of that pole. Yuuri never ceased to amaze him with his fast transitions, he was like an enigma.    
  
_ Seduction _ huh....   
  
"Ohhhhh, thank you," a very happy Yuuri said when Victor approached him and happily took his shirt back with a giggle. Gone was the Yuuri that seemed to avoid Victor at every turn and was replaced with this Yuuri whose attention was focused solely on him and leaned on his arm after putting his shirt back on. 

Chris raised his eyebrows at Yuuri’s obvious arm grabbing preference and smirked at Victor, who decided to ignore his friend’s smug look. 

"You're welcome," Victor wondered when his throat had gotten so dry that he rasped the last bit. He even felt his cheeks turn slightly red when Yuuri grasped his arm tighter at Victor’s words.    
  
Why was he like this? He was Victor-fucking-Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov  _ never _ got nervous like this.    
  
His inner turmoil was interrupted by a hand pulling him towards the dance floor. He looked up to see Yuuri's happy face.    
  
"Will you dance with me?"    
  
Victor let himself be pulled. He thought he might've looked quite surprised that he suddenly found himself there. A tango started playing (he could imagine this would be Chris’s way of encouraging him), but Yuuri, instead of assuming a tango pose, went to a flamenco one.    
  
He smiled at Victor as if he had done this with him several times before. Victor smiled back on instinct and assumed his own pose. His stomach had a funny feeling at seeing just how  _ natural _ this seemed to be.    
  
At first, he watched Yuuri. He was experienced enough in ballroom dancing that he knew he was following in this occasion and so he kept up with Yuuri.    
  
Or at least tried to.    
  
Yuuri kept changing rhythms with the music. He made stunning turns and poses with grace that Victor never thought possible on a drunken man that Victor was once again stumped by his dancing.  He barely noticed that they were drifting closer and closer together until they were pressed to each other.    
  
And then, everything else happened in a blur.    
  
Victor couldn't remember the last time he hadn't actually tried analyzing a dance. The last time he had danced without limiting his skill set to match his partner's. The last time he had danced and still felt surprised of what his partner was able to do.    
  
Victor couldn't remember the last time he had so much  _ fun _ dancing.    
  
At some point, he had stopped looking at Yuuri's dancing and started... well, looking at  _ Yuuri _ . At the way his eyes sparkled when he turned and grabbed Victor's hand, at the way his lips curved in a gentle smile whenever Victor made a noise or a laugh when he was caught unawares and tried stifling it, at the way he held Victor gently in his arms in a dip and catching his leg at the exact right time...    
  
Victor found himself soaring. And laughing. And quite simply....  _ dancing _ . He was honestly quite surprised when the song ended since people around them started clapping furiously.    
  
They both let go of each other (much to Victor's chagrin) and bowed. Soon enough they got surrounded by people who were complimenting them on their dancing.    
  
"That was…  _ almost _ as good as my own dancing," Yurio said, which in Yurio-language meant that he was somewhat impressed with the dancing.    
  
"I know," Chris said throwing his arm around Victor, "I mean it wasn't as great as  _ mine _ , but that was some pretty good dancing."    
  
Victor was smiling, not even caring about their snarky comments, when a voice interrupted them.    
  
"VICTOR!"    
  
He felt more than saw a body hurl himself toward him that all he could do was outstretch his arms to keep said body from falling. Half of him was not even surprised that it was Yuuri.    
  
"Yuuri?! What-"    
  
"I'm sooooo happy that we danced!"    
  
He then proceeded to mumble some things in Japanese that Victor could not understand. And.... was he  _ wiggling _ ???? Judging by Yurio's disgusted look on his face he assumed it looked more like humping.    
  
(Not that Victor was complaining...)   
  
He thought he understood some of his mutterings because he mentioned his hometown (Hasetsu) and a bath?? And something about his parents...   
  
Victor was about to gently tell him that he could not understand him (and gently get some space because Victor noted that Yuuri's pants had mysteriously disappeared and he needed to keep his hands to himself since he was  _ trying _ to be a gentleman) when Yuuri paused and looked at him with his wide, big, adorable brown eyes.    
  
Did they always sparkle like that?    
  
He, unfortunately, said something excitedly in Japanese, but he looked like he just had his world revealed to him before yelling (finally in English), "Be my choreographer, Victor!"    
  
And then he somehow managed to launch himself more into his arms.    
  
Victor emitted a small gasp. He didn't honestly think that Yuuri would ever ask for Victor to choreograph something for him... Dance for him, yes. Spend some time with him, hopefully. But after everything that had happened in the last few weeks, Victor had been willing to settle watching Yuuri do a dance and sneak some pointers in.    
  
Nobody asked for Victor because of his choreographies. Hell, he knew half the people came to his class because they knew he was somewhat famous in ballroom. Nobody had ever told Victor that they wanted him because of his artistic expression instead of his dancing. Nobody had ever told Victor that he could do so much more than just winning ribbons. Nobody had even considered it to be a possibility that was available to him.     
  
Except for the happy, drunken, Japanese ballet dancer in his arms.    
  
Why did he suddenly feel like crying?   
  
"I'm so sorry, Victor!"    
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Phichit's voice who gently took the giggling Yuuri away from his arms. Minako also came by with a glass of water and spoke quietly to Yuuri in Japanese, probably encouraging him to drink it.    
  
Victor grasped air for a moment and looked stunned enough that Phichit voiced his concern for him.    
  
"It's fine, Phichit." He coughed into his hand. "Will he be ok?"    
  
"Oh Yuuri will be fine! This doesn't happen often," he chuckled, "but when it does it sure is a wild ride."   
  
"You're telling me," Victor heard Yurio grumble in the side.    
  
"We'll be on our way now," Minako announced as Phichit put his arm around Yuuri. "Thank you so much for inviting us!"    
  
"We'll see you Monday!"    
  
And with that, they took the giggling Yuuri away. Victor found himself almost attempting to follow them back out.    
  
He felt a hand drop to his shoulder.    
  
"Victor," Chris said in a gentle voice, "you have to give your last remarks to close the social."    
  
"Ah... yes that's right."    
  
He saw Chris pause.    
  
"What is it?" Asked Victor.    
  
"Nothing it's just... I don't think I've ever seen you smile in that way in a long time."   
  
"Smile?" Victor felt confused.    
  
He touched his cheeks and sure enough, they even hurt a little because of his smile...    
  
"Oh... I hadn't noticed."     
  



	5. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: misunderstandings are a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! 
> 
> Yes, I'm still writing this fic! Things get short of time when you're graduating with a degree. Luckily, stress is still present enough for me to continue writing. 
> 
> The support and comments from all of you have been amazing! I'm glad my ballroom experience is useful in other fields!! (And here I go talking about careers again gahhh)
> 
> In celebration for the new YOI movie that was announced (I'm still screaming about that and the stage show they gave in the event) I give you the next chapter!

Victor couldn't sleep.    
  
Or more accurately he slept but kept waking up and writing down choreography ideas on a piece of paper he decided to put near his bed after the third time this had happened.    
  
He had not felt this excited in a long time. Not for choreographing a dance at least...    
  
He wondered what would it be that Yuuri would like... what steps would suit him better? What dance style? What outfit would essentially highlight all his... assets?    
  
Chris would've laughed at that last one.    
  
And so, Victor found himself at the studio early that Sunday morning despite his lack of sleep. (Yurio had actually glared at him when he had turned the kitchen light on in the morning and then proceeded to grab his blankets from the couch bed and go straight to Victor's bedroom while stomping angrily. Well... at least Makkachin was happy to be awoken by a new body on the bed.)    
  
He was not surprised when he didn't see anybody from Minako's at the studio already. Phichit had made it sound like they were expecting a sort of lazy day at the studio due to last nights festivities. (And Victor had texted him just to be sure.)    
  
So, Victor was alone in the studio fixing and cleaning up some more things he had not done the night before (since Chris had ushered him out in a hurry because Yurio kept kicking him whenever he started to pause his actual cleaning work to look out in a daze), when he remembered that he had gotten a text earlier that week from a friend composer.    
  
He had originally commissioned him some of the songs he was going to dance to at competition, but seeing that he was not competing this year, Victor had forgotten all about it. (Or, more accurately, he had forgotten to tell his friend that the music was unnecessary at this point.) His friend had not however, and he had decided to send Victor the finished arrangements anyway. So, Victor decided to listen to them as he was cleaning some things in his studio.    
  
Then, a guitar strum started blaring from the speakers and Victor actually stopped what he was doing to listen to the arrangement.    
  
Wait a second...    
  
Victor actually dropped the broom he was holding as he gasped.    
  
This song was  _ perfect _ .    
  
He ran back towards the speakers, then ran back to the dance floor to pick up the forgotten broom and then ran back towards the speakers to fully listen to the full arrangement.    
  
He did remember some of the bits and pieces he had already choreographed to it before, but now that he had the full arrangement...    
  
He quickly texted Chris to not wait for him to do lunch and then immediately put on his dance shoes.    
  
He had some work to do.    
  


* * *

  
Monday arrived a lot quicker than what Victor was expecting. Both Chris and Yurio had wisely decided to keep away from Victor's nervous energy until after he saw Yuuri again, which was probably the right thing to do because as the day went by Victor kept attempting to see who was entering the studio at all times. It got to the point where he had students ask him why he was leaning his head and arching his back so much to see the front of the studio.    
  
(Yurio smacked him in the head after the third time this happened.)    
  
"I'm pretty sure Phichit texted both of us that he didn't have any classes to handle until the afternoon, Victor," Chris mentioned to him during a break.    
  
"But what if he shows up  _ before _ ?"    
  
"Forget it, this guy's a lost cause," Yurio stated when coming back to Victor's studio from practicing.    
  
"Oh, Yurio-"    
  
"Hey get your arms OFF ME!"    
  
"-You have so much to learn from us!"   
  
"Let me go, Victor! LET. ME. GO."   
  
Victor's stomach hurt from Yurio struggling in his arms, but it was worth it.    
  
"WE HAVE ARRIVED, YUURI!" A voice rang from the main area and it made all three dancers stop. Yurio in this case was still stuck in Victor's arms comically pushing the elder Russian’s nuzzling head away.   
  
Victor, in response, almost let Yurio fall to the floor (at least if Yurio hadn't caught himself and punched Victor in the stomach before running away).    
  
"You know when I asked him to tell us when they arrived and he texted back 'I got you, fam' I imagined something a little more  _ subtle _ ," Chris pointed out.    
  
Victor wasn't even paying attention because as soon as he heard Yuuri made a confused sound to Phichit's yell, he was already halfway out the door.    
  
"Yuuri!"    
  
The Japanese man yelped when he suddenly got tackled by a very excited Russian man. In an instant, he also turned a surprising shade of red, which is something Victor found hilarious at this point remembering how Yuuri had acted when they had previously seen each other.    
  
"Vi-Victor?!"    
  
" _ And _ with that, I'll see you inside, Yuuri!"   
  
" _ Wait _ , Phichit, I still have to talk-" and then, Phichit winked at both of them and quickly walked towards Minako's studio's doors while avoiding Yuuri's outstretched hands. Yuuri looked helplessly at the door where he had disappeared to.    
  
"Yuuri!" Victor said once more, to get his attention.    
  
He felt Yuuri start to stiffen once more in his arms and let him go. Yuuri immediately took a step backwards from him. Victor felt a little bit hurt at the stark difference between Drunk Yuuri's behavior and Sober Yuuri's. Maybe he was still slightly embarrassed from what had happened. Victor made sure to keep a reassuring smile on his face. He didn't want to seem discouraged to see Yuuri again.    
  
"How are you today?"     
  
Yuuri seemed a little startled at the question, like he didn't expect Victor to start to give him small talk.    
  
"... fine?"    
  
"That's great!"   
  
There was a slight pause from Yuuri as he looked at Victor's expectant face. "...How about you?"   
  
"I'm doing great! I've been working really had on the choreographies this past weekend!"    
  
"Oh?"   
  
Something about the tone made Victor's eyebrow twitch in response. Surely he should sound a little  _ more _ excited at the prospect of Victor choreographing?   
  
"Yes, one of my composer friends finally got back to me with two new arrangements," he clasped his hands together, "and so I was pretty excited this whole weekend working on it."    
  
Yuuri seemed to relax a little bit as the conversation went on. As if he had thought that Victor was going to talk about something he was dreading. The funny feeling in Victor expanded. Something was bothering him about his reactions but Victor still couldn't quite put his finger on it.    
  
It eased somewhat when Yuuri gave him a polite smile in response. "That  _ does _ sound like a good day. What are you going to use it for?"   
  
"Well our new choreography, of course!"    
  
"Oh! For whom?"    
  
Victor paused and regarded Yuuri a little bit more seriously.    
  
"... what do you mean?"    
  
Yuuri looked confused. "I mean, for who is the choreography for? One of your new students?"    
  
Victor started letting his polite smile slip from his face. His funny feeling started morphing into something a little more like dread.    
  
"... It's... for  _ you _ , Yuuri."   
  
When he saw Yuuri's surprised face his feeling of dread expanded towards his body. He didn't even interrupt Yuuri after he sighed.    
  
"I thought I told you that I wouldn't be able to dance for you... I'm busy with Minako and I still have to figure out what-"    
  
"That's not what you told me!"   
  
Shit. Did he yell? Judging by Yuuri's startled face he did.    
  
"... what? It's not what I told you when?"   
  
The feeling got worse. Victor hated feeling like this. Like he wasn't in control with what was about to happen.    
  
He walked up to Yuuri and got close to his face.    
  
"Didn't you agree to this?"   
  
"Agree to  _ what _ ? When-"   
  
"After the banquet. Didn't. You.  _ AGREE _ . To. This?"   
  
Victor was sure he sounded like he was pleading at this point, but Yuuri still looked surprised. Like this was an entirely new piece of information that he didn't have before.    
  
The feeling was letting his legs feel numb.    
  
Yuuri lifted up his arms and carded his hand through his hair.  He looked away, like he was mildly embarrassed in what he was about to say.    
  
"Victor... I..." he gulped "The last thing I remember is Minako-sensei daring me to drink my sixth wine glass."   
  
There was silence for a moment, when Victor just stared at Yuuri for a long while.    
  
His legs definitely felt numb.    
  
"Ah... of course."   
  
Victor looked away in thought and Yuuri looked at him confused.    
  
"Victor?"   
  
"Of course... you were drunk... no you were  _ hammered _ . Shit-faced. You- you blacked out." He let a laugh escape.    
  
Yuuri outstretched his hand. "Are you-" He stopped when he saw Victor move away from his hand.    
  
Victor smiled at him.    
  
The numbness spread to his head.   
  
"Don't worry, Yuuri! This was my mistake! I... I made a mistake."    
  
And then he turned around and walked away.  There was a slight pause before Yuuri seemed to react.    
  
"Victor? ... wait, Victor!"   
  
This marked the first instance Victor had walked away from Yuuri.    
  


* * *

  
Victor's father never liked his dancing.    
  
It wasn't that he directly opposed it, and his mother always tried to quell the feeling by giving her all the support she could, but it seemed to be stemmed from a feeling that they were expecting their son to be something else but got a ballroom dancer instead. His father still sent him money in his early years for his lessons, but he never seemed to be satisfied with what Victor was, even after getting to the professional level.    
  
So, Victor used it to fuel his dances and decided to take a more positive turn to his father's disappointment. Still, he always had a feeling that he should be able to prove himself when he danced in front of him, this feeling persisted until the present.    
  
It was until later that Victor started noticing how this situation had affected his dancing. How it had fueled him to do new things and try new choreographies and how, at the moment, he didn't really have anything to replace it with, something that was quickly bleeding into his choreographies by making them seem repetitive. Amazing, and great and yet still… repetitive. 

Once again, he was left with the feeling that he ... disappointed people somewhat. Like they didn't believe that Victor could ever be more than "oh that once great professional performer" among the many that have arose.  He, unlike the time when he felt his father felt like this, was not sure how to counteract it. How to make them surprised again. How to feel like he wanted to be part of the stage again.    
  
Until he met Yuuri.    
  
So, when that opportunity was stripped away from him because of something as silly as  _ alcohol _ -   
  
"Are you doing ok?"    
  
"Hmm?" Victor snapped out of his thoughts to look at Chris's worried face.    
  
His friend raised an eyebrow, "I was telling you that I'm about to head out since you like closing up the studio anyway."   
  
"Ah.... yes, that's fine. I'll see you at home."   
  
Chris paused. "You haven't really been yourself this week since Monday."   
  
Victor sighed. "I'm fine." Chris raised an eyebrow so Victor corrected himself. "I'll  _ be _ fine." He smiled at his friend and patted his arm. "I'll see you at home."    
  
Chris nodded and started walking towards the door before stopping.    
  
"I'm taking you out this weekend though." He turned around sharply at Victor before the Russian could reply, "no excuses."    
  
Victor chuckled as his friend left the studio. His last class on Fridays usually ran a bit late and he liked staying a little longer to make sure the studio would be closed for the weekend.    
  
The week has passed by in a blur. He knew he was slightly avoiding a specific dance instructor from the ballet studio, but he liked keeping himself busy to not think about a lot of things.    
  
He just... had to find another source of inspiration. Since, clearly, they're so easy to get. 

A small part of him felt that maybe he was being too hard on Yuuri. It really wasn't the other man’s fault that he couldn't remember the evening after having that much champagne. But a small part of Victor had also hoped that maybe he wasn't going to be the only one that considered the whole evening to be, quite simply, life changing.

Or maybe that was him being optimistic again.

He scoffed at himself as he straightened out a couple of more things on the sound system and went to the other side of the studio to pick up some shoes that were left on the ground. Yurio could be so messy sometimes...    
  
He heard the door to the studio open but he didn't turn around.    
  
"What's wrong, Chris? Did you miss me already?"    
  
"Victor?"   
  
Well  _ that _ wasn't Chris's voice.    
  
Victor whipped his head around to look at the slightly nervous looking ballet teacher standing outside his studio. Yuuri wasn't looking at him as he fidgeted with his hair and the edge of the shirt he was wearing. He gave Victor a small anxious smile.    
  
"Hi." He waved a little. Victor slightly hated himself that he thought the gesture was adorable.    
  
"Yuuri?" His voice sounded stunned to his ears. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Is there anything I can help you with?"   
  
"Ah..." Yuuri's smile fell slightly. "U-um.... your studio looks really nice."   
  
Victor felt slightly confused. "Thank you?"    
  
Yuuri fidgeted some more. "Yeah... I didn't really look at it that well last time I was here."    
  
"Yeah, well, it seemed to me you were preoccupied with  _ other _ things at the moment."    
  
Victor was never known for being overly nice. His dancing partner once said that when he was being particularly nasty with someone his voice could sound a tad, well, bitchy. Judging by Yuuri's slight flinch, he might've said that in a harsher manner than he intended.    
  
But then Yuuri seemed to inhale and steel himself about something. "About that night..."    
  
He turned to look at Victor head-on with a decisiveness that made Victor slightly taken aback for a little bit. And then he bowed, Victor had to restrain himself from commenting on the Japanese custom, before the man started talking again.    
  
"Yuuri, wha-   
  
"I am  _ so _ sorry."    
  
Victor stopped what he was saying in surprise.    
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting your social. I'm sorry for trying to encourage everybody to drink. I'm sorry for being  _ extremely _ drunk, that was terribly unprofessional-"   
  
"Well, at least you were, as Yurio would say, a fucking good dancer."   
  
Yuuri finally looked up. There seemed to be a hopeful glint in his eye before straightening and looking away.    
  
"And... I'm especially sorry for letting you down."    
  
Yuuri paused. He seemed to be bracing himself for what Victor might say. Victor was speechless for a small minute. He didn't expect his evening to go this way, much less for Yuuri to come by and apologize. And then, Victor felt lighter. And he knew  _ exactly _ how to respond.    
  
"Apology  _ not _ accepted."    
  
Yuuri looked so distraught. "W-well, what can I d-"   
  
"First of all," Victor interrupted, raising a finger as if he started listing something. Yuuri looked very surprised to find him walking towards the Japanese man.    
  
"It's almost illegal you're  _ that _ good of a dancer while being  _ that _ drunk. What the fuck, Yuuri?"    
  
"Was that some sort of compli-"   
  
" _ Second _ of all," Victor lifted a second finger to join his first one. He was pleased to note that Yuuri was letting Victor approach him, "my visitors were  _ so _ scandalized they kept on asking if I had planned the whole show just because it was that good."    
  
"I mean obviously not, but-"    
  
"And  _ thirdly _ ," he lifted the third finger and let the other two down to poke Yuuri in the forehead, causing him to squeak a little, "you haven't told me how you're going to repay poor little ol’ me."    
  
Yuuri stared at him blankly. Victor could see that he was probably half surprised by the forehead poke and half surprised with what Victor actually said. "Repay you?" He asked when his brain seemed to catch up to the situation. 

"Oh Yuuri," he made a dramatic gesture to the room, "my studio deserves something from that scandalous night don't you think? I mean, it's bad enough it has  _ both _ Chris and I to completely wreck its decorum." 

Victor was pleased to note Yuuri was trying to suppress a smile, he seemed to have caught on to Victor's slight teasing. "Did it have  _ any _ in the first place?"    
  
Victor mock gasped. "Why Yuuri, what do you insinuate?"    
  
Yuuri burst into a small fit of giggles, which not only were adorable, but it also caused Victor to chuckle a little too.    
  
The cloud lifted.     
  
Yuuri paused after a moment. "I  _ am _ sorry, though. I never... I never intended to make promises I couldn't-"   
  
Victor put a finger over Yuuri's lips, which caused a delicious strand of red to appear in the smaller man's cheeks. He let it go, however, because, much to his chagrin, it wasn't the purpose of the conversation in the first place. "Do you know how you can repay me, Yuuri?"    
  
"How?" He seemed really eager to make things right. Victor thought that was kind of adorable.   
  
Victor winked at him and dropped his voice a tad bit lower, "With your body obviously."    
  
Yuuri turned an even deeper shade of red, "V-Victor?!"    
  
Victor chuckled, he had to admit he liked teasing the other man now that some things were cleared up. (And maybe he liked seeing that blush more than he would want to admit at the time.) "What I meant was..." he looked at Yuuri seriously now, "you could let me choreograph for you."   
  
Victor expected the blush to disappear from Yuuri’s face, but this time he was prepared for the response. Yuuri sighed. "Victor-"   
  
"It's been... a long time since I've wanted to choreograph."   
  
Yuuri's mouth shut in a comical clamp, but he wisely knew to wait until Victor was finished.   
  
"For the last few years I felt like I had lost my touch," Victor smiled gently at Yuuri, "but then you came along and made me want to...  _ create _ again.  To make something that could surprise audiences again. Is it so wrong to want to pursue something like that?"    
  
They both stared at each other in silence. Yuuri seemed to be looking at Victor, as in  _ really _ looking at Victor for the first time. Or at least that's what Victor hoped since a look passed through his face. He hoped it was good news.    
  
Then... Yuuri turned around and picked up his dance bag that laid forgotten at the door from when he had started talking to Victor. Victor's stomach dropped. This time he had asked directly, letting himself admit something he had been slightly denying for weeks now, and if not even this worked-   
  
He heard Yuuri sigh and straighten. He didn't turn around to face Victor. "There's a..." he started hesitantly, "well, I guess a sort of small showcase Minako-sensei is hosting for the end of the summer. She had been pressuring me to show something off for a while now and," he turned to look at Victor slightly before looking away again, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have something choreographed by our neighboring studio for good measure."     
  
Victor held his breath. "You mean-"    
  
"I mean it'll be difficult to synchronize schedules with the amount of classes we teach. And of course it can't be  _ too _ long since it's only three months away or so. And obviously we're going to have to-"    
  
Yuuri was cut off by Victor practically tackling him from behind.    
  
"Victor?"    
  
He whirled Yuuri around, Victor could feel a giant smile on his face. He could bet he was positively beaming given Yuuri's very surprised face.    
  
"I  _ promise _ it will be great!"   
  
"S-sure."    
  
"I already have the music and half of the choreography and-"   
  
He felt Yuuri wince while he was holding him. "Yuuri?"    
  
"Ah... no it's not you. I just have a bit of a bruise on my side now."    
  
"What? Why? Did you hurt yourself during practice?"    
  
"Um... I might've gotten kicked by surprise by Yurio."   
  
"He WHAT?!"   
  


* * *

  
On Saturday, Yurio showed up suddenly after Victor's morning lessons. Usually he liked sleeping in a bit before practicing at Minako’s. Victor did not even glance at him when he stepped in. He lightly wondered if it said something about himself that he was so used to Yurio’s outbursts that he barely recognizes them when they happen.   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow," he announced.    
  
Victor looked up from the music he was currently cutting and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" He asked.   
  
Yurio sighed, he seemed to have expected this type of response from Victor, "Lilia bought me tickets and essentially told me to get my ass over there or she will not let me rest for the remainder of the summer to get this performance right," he wrinkled his nose, "she might have been... forceful about it."   
  
Victor chuckled, "I'm sure she means well. And you do have your big performance for your debut at the end of the year!"    
  
Yurio grimaced at the mention of that. "Yeah, yeah."    
  
Victor saw he paused and smiled a little.    
  
_ Teenagers _ . It was very obvious he wanted to say more.    
  
"And?" He walked over to where Yurio was standing, who flinched a little when he got closer. Probably out of slight embarrassment based on the small tinge of red on his cheeks. Victor crossed his arms as he waited.    
  
"Otabek asked if he could organize a small dinner for me. As a goodbye. And he was... wondering if you guys could come." Yurio refused to look at Victor whose smile widened.    
  
"Oh.  _ Otabek _ huh...."    
  
Yurio's blush expanded as he whirled around to look at Victor with a glare. "Yes. Since he's a good  _ friend,  _ " His tone seemed to be exceptionally stressed at the last word, Victor thought delightedly, "unlike some other person I know."

"Sure, sure." Victor dismissed his accusation with a wave.   
  
"Look, old man, if you're gonna be a dick about it-"    
  
"I heard that you talked to Yuuri."    
  
Yurio's mouth stayed wide open in surprise. Victor almost wished he had his camera.    
  
"He mentioned something about you showing him pictures and then...  _ kicking _ some sense into him." Victor lifted a finger to his lips, trying to avoid the smile widening in his face.    
  
"I-I-" Yurio turned even more red and stuttered, "t-that was-"    
  
Victor laughed at the look on his face and ruffled his hair. An action that caused Yurio to yelp angrily and bat his hand away.    
  
"I just got annoyed at you two fucking dancing around one another,” Victor continued to laugh which caused Yurio to snarl at him in disgust, “Gah. Whatever."   
  
He angrily started stomping towards the door. Victor smiled and went back to his laptop for cutting music when he spotted something.    
  
"Oh! Yurio, wait!"    
  
Yurio turned around with a glare, "What do you want, asshole?"    
  
"Catch."    
  
Yurio squeaked a little when he tried and managed to catch the object Victor threw at him (not that he'll ever admit to it). "What the fuck?" He asked when he saw the object, "a  _ CD _ ? You still listen to these, old man?"    
  
Victor rolled his eyes and walked over to where he was standing, handing Yurio some sheets of paper.    
  
"I believe I owed you a music piece and choreography."   
  
Yurio stared at him.    
  
"It's not complete," Victor continued, slightly miffed at Yurio’s surprise, "but Lilia and Yakov should be able to fill in the missing gaps of it for you to be able to perform it," he gave Yurio a wink at the end.    
  
Yurio stared at Victor, then stared at the CD, then back at Victor again. He seemed speechless. Victor decided to wait  _ patiently _ until he reacted.    
  
"... what's the name of the piece?"    
  
Victor smiled. "On Love: Agape."


	6. Salsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Victor has had enough of this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it has been a while!! Hehe While I have continued writing because it calms me know in the stress that is otherwise known as my life, I had been progressing slowly due to external means that one gets involved whenever people are moved from place to place. 
> 
> But not to worry, here it is! 
> 
> First I'd like to thank all of you that kept supporting me in this brief hiatus. I am glad you guys are enjoying my little creative exercise! I hope you guys will continue to enjoy it more.
> 
> This is by far one of my favorite chapters to write (and no it is not ONLY because my favorite and best style of dance is salsa but I do have to admit I am a bit biased), because it clears up part 1 of my planned story but it also helped me a lot personally when I wrote it. So I hope you guys will enjoy it as well!

Victor swore Yurio's goodbye party was most certainly  _ not _ over the top. It certainly didn't include a very lavish cake that Victor himself bought or the sudden apparition of some speakers that Leo ended up commandeering. It certainly didn't include the fact that Victor and Chris took it upon themselves to invite the rest of the ballet and ballroom crew. And it most certainly did not include the happy birthday song being sung in a variety of different languages. (Yurio had groaned at Victor once he noted that he had divulged the information that his birthday was actually early March as well.)

Victor especially liked the fact that while Yurio seemed annoyed that Yuuri was there for the evening, he was the second-most-talked-to person beside Otabek. Victor had the slightest inkling that they got along better than Yurio actually cared to admit. (A fact that was highlighted when they said goodbye to each other and Yurio's eyes actually got watery when Yuuri wished him luck in his choreographies.)   
  
The day of his flight, Yurio had declined an offer to be dropped off to the airport by Victor so Otabek could take him instead. Victor had raised his eyebrows in the morning when Yurio told him this.    
  
"Shut up, I  _ know _ , ok?" Yurio had snapped at him.    
  
Before heading down he paused at the door and turned back to Victor. Much to Victor's amusement he seemed to be fighting what he wanted to say next.    
  
"You! ... um... you should work on... I mean..." Yurio sighed in desperation before pointing a finger at Victor. "You shall see how much I  _ don't _ need your help to make my choreography great. I'll prove it to you."   
  
Victor, noting the little rare moment of pride swelling up in his chest, smiled gently and enveloped Yurio in a small hug.    
  
"I know, I know," he replied. Then, he proceeded to let go of Yurio and continued talking, "my little kitten is finally growing into a BIG litter box~"   
  
Yurio glared at him and rolled his eyes while smacking him in the shoulder. And just like that, the little Russian kitten was gone from his apartment.    
  
"They grow up so fast," he announced to Chris while pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.    
  
Chris rolled his eyes at him as well.     
  


* * *

  
Yuuri and Victor decided that their first meeting would happen the Monday after Yurio had moved out after all of their classes were done.    
  
Victor was not panicking.    
  
He was fixing up the place by pacing around the studio picking up invisible dust balls here and there.    
  
Victor was not panicking.    
  
He was doing crucial things like checking to see that his schedule for tomorrow was still the same and, yep, the same schedule was there as it had been for the last month.    
  
Victor was  _ not _ panicking.    
  
He was doing important things like making sure the music he needed was prepped up and ready to go.    
  
Victor was NOT-   
  
"Victor, stop panicking."    
  
"Who said I was panicking?!" Victor winced when he realized that his statement was said in a higher pitched voice than intended. Chris raised an eyebrow as Victor cleared his throat.    
  
"I'm just... making sure that everything is set for when our precious dancer arrives."   
  
"Sure, whatever you say~" Chris made a small pause, "I think you'll be fine, Victor. Yuuri seemed to be looking forward to this moment all day."    
  
"I told you, Chris, I am not-"   
  
"Ummm... am I interrupting anything?"    
  
Both of them turned around to see Yuuri nervously standing in the entrance. Victor felt a smile bloom on his face, as it happened whenever Yuuri managed to make it to his field of vision.    
  
"Yuuri! Nonsense! Come in, come in!"   
  
Yuuri fidgeted with his bag, "I can give you guys some time if ne-"    
  
Victor was having none of it. He marched over and grabbed Yuuri's hand as he was talking, causing the Japanese to yelp in surprise.    
  
"I have been  _ dying _ to show you this routine." He positioned Yuuri beside Chris in front of the sound system, who waved at Yuuri with a smile on his face. Yuuri waved back before glancing at his and Victor's intertwined hands and then to Victor's excited face.    
  
He gulped a little, "I... see."    
  
Victor squeezed his hands a little more, just because he could, "Trust me on this." And he left to go out the music on.    
  
"He has been  _ dying _ , that's for sure." He heard Chris start.    
  
"Oh?"    
  
"Don't look so concerned, Yuuri, Victor doesn't bite... unless you want him to."   
  
"H-huh?"    
  
"Chris- _ to _ -phe~"    
  
"Oh dear. And that's my cue to leave."    
  
Victor turned around to see Chris winking at Yuuri before walking towards the exit.    
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Chris said with a wave.    
  
"That's not a lot, my friend!" Victor said while waving back.    
  
"You two... seem very..." Victor turned around to see Yuuri pondering for the correct word. He noted that Yuuri seemed to scrunch up his nose a little while he was in thought. "...close?"   
  
Victor smiled gently, "We've known each other for around ten years now."   
  
"Wow."    
  
"Yes, we've definitely gotten to know each other in competitions together," his smile turned teasing, "Why, Yuuri? Jealous? I assure you it is strictly platonic although some drunken incidents could say otherwise..."    
  
"What?!"    
  
Victor could spend days entertained by just how many ways he could make Yuuri turn red with his comments. He laughed.    
  
"I'm teasing, I'm teasing. But now on to the real show! Be a dear and play the music when I tell you to."    
  
Victor was delighted to note that Yuuri immediately snapped into learning mode as he went behind the sound system. He was happy to see that Yuuri seemed almost eager to see his performance. Victor stepped to the center of the dance floor.    
  
"First off," Victor started once he saw Yuuri was ready, "I'm going to have you listen to the song" He made a motion for Yuuri to play the music, and guitar strums resounded around the room.    
  
"What does this sound like to you?"    
  
Yuuri closes his eyes. He did his cute scrunching nose thing again. (Focus, Victor. FOCUS.) "It sounds... dramatic. It almost sounds like a flamenco."   
  
"That's right, it does include some flamenco steps. Some tango is mixed in as well, but due to your area of expertise we can mostly include some ballet or jazz steps."   
  
Yuuri continued, not relinquishing his concentration,"Strong and confident. Like it's talking about something you are allowed to see but not touch."    
  
After this Yuuri opened his eyes and frowned. "I'm not sure... if it would be a good fit... for me, at least."    
  
Victor smiled, "How would you ever know, Yuuri, if you never even gave yourself the chance?"    
  
Yuuri's eyes snapped to his and Victor was once again stumped by the intensity behind them, the raw emotion that seemed to pass by quickly, too quickly for him to pinpoint exactly what it was. "Ah..."    
  
Victor decided it was time and he assumed a pose. "What I'm about to show you is my own interpretation of this, make of it what you will. Our mission, Yuuri, is to make it yours."    
  
He heard Yuuri suck in a breath, "Yes!"    
  
"That's the spirit," Victor took in a deep breath, "All right, Yuuri, count me in."    
  
"Five, six, seven, and-" and then he pressed play.    
  
Victor let his imagery of Yuuri flood his mind. The way he saw him, the way he pictured his dancing, the way he  _ knew _ Yuuri really truly was a confident, great dancer. He let what he felt that day, the burning, the indecency of it, bleed into his performance. He tried to mimic the way Yuuri lit a fire in his soul that night.    
  
And yet at the end he knew, it wasn't  _ quite _ right. Which was the reason he also knew that this piece will never be fully his.    
  
Victor finished and there was a small silence. For a second, he (not that he'll ever admit it) panicked. Was it not enough?    
  
"Wow."   
  
Victor snapped his head around to see Yuuri make an awed face. "That was... I mean I knew you were amazing but... wow."    
  
Victor got a funny feeling in his stomach by the look that Yuuri was giving him. Part of him was embarrassed and proud. Part of him just wanted to keep Yuuri giving him that same look for the rest of his life.    
  
The last part seemed dangerous.    
  
So, he decided to do what he did after every performance, he bowed graciously. "Thank you."   
  
"That's... that's the piece you created for  _ me _ ?" Yuuri still seemed in awe about this.   
  
"Of course," Victor answered without missing a beat.    
  
"But it's... I mean it's- don't get me wrong it's great- it's just-"    
  
"Yuuri," Yuuri stopped mid-sentence to look at Victor in the eye. Victor wanted him to know, wanted him to understand, that the man he saw that night was a part of the current Yuuri as well.    
  
"Why... did you agree to do this in the end, Yuuri? What do you hope to accomplish with this?"   
  
Yuuri seemed startled at the question, and Victor was half expecting him to start thinking about his answer, so he was surprised to note that Yuuri faced him straight on.    
  
"After dance performances or competitions in Japan, my mother used to give me a special dinner, katsudon, whenever I used to win or do exceedingly well." Victor raised an eyebrow at the name of the food and made a mental note to look it up later.    
  
"I want to... feel that again. With you, Victor. I want to eat katsudon with  _ you _ ."    
  
In these last words Victor saw a shimmer of the man he knew Yuuri had inside him and he felt an uncontrollable smile spread to his face. He knew it. He believed in Yuuri and he  _ knew _ it.    
  
"Excellent! That's just what I love to hear! Now, let's get started."   
  


* * *

  
For the next few days, Victor and Yuuri met up every night after classes to start learning the choreography. Victor noted that while Yuuri did understand some of the more complicated footwork in a heartbeat, he had some issues with jumps and spins. Probably due to the lack of performance-intensive practice in the last few years.    
  
Yuuri himself was... interesting.    
  
He seemed to be very dedicated to his work and devoted hours of practice to the choreography. Victor, much to his delight, even caught him practicing by himself while cleaning up the ballet studio. (He also emitted a very surprised and embarrassed noise when Victor teased him about this later on.) And yet, for all intents and purposes, he did not seem to relax at  _ all _ when being around Victor.    
  
The first few days that they were learning the choreography, Victor noticed that Yuuri always seemed rather... jumpy whenever Victor touched him. Usually, sometimes it's easier to correct a pose or a gesture by actually going and correcting the pose for the dancer. Victor normally doesn't make much of this after years and years of experience, but he did notice a slight surprised flinch whenever he did this to Yuuri. Of course, Victor being Victor, this only made him want to lay his hands on him more.    
  
For the sake of science of course.    
  
"Yuuri, your arm should be arched a little bit more. Like so!"    
  
"Eek!"   
  
"Yuuri your leg needs to be raised higher!"   
  
"Gah!!"    
  
"Yuuri, your head should be turned a little bit more upwards!"    
  
"Ewghhh!"    
  
By the end of the first week, Victor and Chris had both developed the hobby of characterizing just how many different noises Yuuri could make in one sitting.    
  
"I have counted 21 in total!" Announced Chris.    
  
"Hah! I have 25 total!" Victor replied with a victorious smile.    
  
"Bitch please, you guys," Phichit commented as he was passing by Victor's studio, not even looking up from his phone, "the record is 35."    
  
"He's right you know, I've counted the same," Otabek piped in as he was walking inside the studio.    
  
They didn't even turn look at each other when they high-fived in front of both Victor and Chris' incredulous faces.    
  
However, while Victor didn't mind the amusing noises and gestures that Yuuri made (he actually found them somewhat cute), he was getting slightly frustrated at the way Yuuri sometimes almost deliberately refused to talk or spend extra time with Victor.    
  
"Yuuri, come and join us for dinner!"   
  
"Ah, sorry, I have something else to do."    
  
"Yuuri, maybe watching a movie like this would make you feel more inspired for your performance!"   
  
"Um... well... that movie is... um... maybe some other time."    
  
"Yuuri, what were your past lovers? How were they?"    
  
"Um! No comment!"    
  
Still, despite the slight frustrations and nervousness, the choreography was coming together and Yuuri was also gradually making less and less nervous noises around him.    
  
Or at least, this is what Victor told himself whenever he got the slightest tinge of frustration in his chest. He had never been known to be a patient man.    
  
And yet, Yuuri was still... interesting.    
  


* * *

  
The main issue fell down to one thing: the interpretation.    
  
After a couple of weeks since the first time he had learned the choreography, Yuuri was making progress in his movements. Victor could see him stringing the steps together to do the full piece and where he lacked in technique he made up with sheer persistence to practice more.    
  
The reason why the issue was surprising was because, based on Victor's experience, Yuuri had no trouble interpreting songs. Except, for some reason, this particular one.    
  
And so, they found themselves in April with Yuuri not being able to completely nail the choreography due to this one thing.    
  
"You're putting too much thought in this, Victor," Chris had mentioned once to him during a practice. "He just needs to find his own storyline and stick to it. Not everybody can be a genius like you."    
  
Victor sighed, "I know it's just... as his choreographer I'm not entirely sure what to do to  _ help _ . And he's not exactly  _ letting _ me help."    
  
Chris patted his arm gently. "Have you talked to any of the other ballet people? Maybe they can give you more clues if you're so desperate to aid your pupil."   
  
Luckily for Victor, Phichit seemed to always be enthusiastic about helping them.    
  
"This is actually quite normal for him!"    
  
Victor looked confused, "What do you mean?"    
  
"Well..." Phichit seemed to have some trouble finding the words, "he always tries to figure stuff out on his own. Most of the time he can find an answer to it on his own."    
  
Victor frowned, "I have no doubt that he can do that it's just... it seems to be frustrating him greatly."    
  
Phichit gave him a look and, after a brief pause, he hummed in thought. "I mean... it's not awful of him to do so. Besides he did mention to me he had a story in mind for the piece."    
  
Victor looked up in surprise. "He-he already has put that much thought into it?"    
  
Phichit looked confused. "Of course. He didn't-" He cut himself off after seeing the look in Victor's face before sighing. He grasped Victor's arm.    
  
"Yuuri has always... he's never been good at opening up to people on the first try. But you..." he looks up reassuringly at Victor, "he appreciates your efforts to help him, you just have to give him time. You  _ are _ very important to him."    
  
Victor felt his frown growing. If he was so important in Yuuri's life, why was he always getting the feeling he was being closed off from it?   
  
"Although," Phichit squeezed his arm before letting go, a gentle smile on his face, "sometimes you just have to push him off the cliff instead of just waiting for him to jump."    
  
He turned to leave before stopping and saying one last thing to Victor, "Somehow I get the feeling you'll know exactly when that moment will be."    
  


* * *

  
Yuuri continued on without much improvement in the interpretation for the next week. Victor had tried and tried to prod him more and more about what could possibly help him. Or about anything regarding the supposed interpretation he already had of it.    
  
By the start of the second week of April, he decided to ask Yuuri about it directly.    
  
Yuuri frowned, and he seemed to struggle to find the exact words for it. "Well... it’s about a playboy... who comes to a town and seduces everybody back and forth. Until he finds a worthy target and then ends up leaving after conquering them."    
  
Victor felt a bit more elated, somehow he felt as if it was an accomplishment that he was slowly getting closer to Yuuri as time went on. "Ok! That sounds great, Yuuri! I think it's a wonderful interpretation!"    
  
Yuuri looked slightly surprised, but a small smile appeared in his face. "Really? Normally I... I don't like telling others much of my interpretations so they can get it through the choreography. I've been trying to find a right way to showcase it though... it's not exactly my style."    
  
Victor shook his head and beamed, "I like hearing interpretations! It can also help me help you picture it a lot more easier."    
  
Victor let Yuuri run the piece a couple more times with some new pointers ("seduce the audience more, Yuuri!" "You should stand up a bit straighter here to display that classic playboy aloofness, Yuuri!") and yet... it still wasn't QUITE there yet. It still seemed to be missing something.    
  
After the third time of running it, Yuuri seemed to be even more frustrated than before. Victor immediately tried to think of more things that could help him.    
  
"Well... you could always think of past loves!"    
  
Yuuri flinched a bit.    
  
"Yes!" Victor continued after seeing the reaction, thinking he struck a cord, "You could always think about that moment when you buy somebody a drink, I mean it's a very common experience, surely you have-"   
  
" _ WHAT _ ." Yuuri glared, actually glared back at Victor, he looked about 0.1 seconds before chucking a heel shoe at his head. Victor, who had never seen Yuuri lose his temper so rashly at him before, snapped his mouth shut in surprise.   
  
But sure enough, as quick as he lost his temper, he was even quicker to replace his death glare with a mortified one.    
  
"Oh my god-  _ wow _ \- I am- I am  _ so _ sorry." Yuuri did not meet Victor's eyes and immediately went running to the door, grabbing his stuff on the way.    
  
"I'll just leave and cool down. Sounds good? Yeah. Cool. See you."    
  
Victor stared at his retreating form, surprise still evident in his face. He wasn't quite sure why a small part of him felt elated that Yuuri broke his polite manner of addressing him.   
  


* * *

  
Yuuri missed practice the next day.    
  
And the next day after.    
  
Victor snapped.    
  
As he was closing up the studio that Wednesday, he called Chris.    
  
"Chris, once you told me about this place where you can dance on Wednesdays right?"    
  
"Well, hello to you too. Yes! They have  _ amazing _ margaritas and they always have a big crowd-"   
  
"Send me the address. I'll be home in 15, be ready."    
  
"Wow. The last time you sounded like this, Yurio had accidentally poured water over some brand new shoes of yours."   
  
He hung up after that and Chris, true to his word, texted him the address. Victor reads it and makes a second phone call while locking up the studio.    
  
"Phichit! Are you free tonight? It's time to throw somebody off a cliff."    
  


* * *

  
When Otabek had opened the door to his two older co-workers and a very excited ballet dancer, he had sighed, declined the offer to go out since he had some studying to do and then lent Chris his car keys.    
  
"Make sure that it returns to me in one piece," he had said to Chris, but somehow Victor felt that it was more of a warning to him personally instead of the Swiss man.    
  
"I'll protect it, Otabek!" Phichit replied enthusiastically.    
  
Otabek raised an eyebrow and looked back at Chris pleadingly. " _ One _ piece."   
  
He then went back to study and Phichit gave an audible gasp. "Why do I feel as if I have just been reprimanded by a person younger than me?"    
  
“Otabek has that effect on people,” Chris chuckled and patted Phichit sympathetically.    
  
Then, they arrived at the second destination.    
  
Victor rushed up the stairs like a man on a mission, used the key Phichit gave him and opened the door with a bang. He then strutted inside the apartment and opened the bedroom door with the same force as he did the first door.    
  
A very surprised Japanese man gave a slight scream from underneath the bedcovers and looked at Victor like he feared for his life.    
  
Victor glanced at the figure and tried to give him his most pleasant smile.    
  
"Yuuri! Get up. We're going out!"   
  
Yuuri seemed to look even more terrified at the sight of Victor's smile.    
  


* * *

  
Phichit came rushing in 5 seconds after Victor and fussed over Yuuri until he got him dressed in an outfit that he approved. (Victor had to admit that Phichit had nice fashion sense. When he told him this, the Thai dancer winked at him.) Afterwards they got in the car, and proceeded to drive to downtown Detroit. Yuuri seemed to be in denial that  _ any _ of this was happening because he kept looking around with this stunned look on his face. So, the car ride was essentially filled with Phichit and Chris playing with some music options that Otabek had.    
  
Then, they arrived at the location that Victor had wanted to go. Yuuri made a surprised sound when he saw it.    
  
"Almavivo? What are we-"    
  
"Shhh." Phichit chuckled after making the shushing gesture with his finger and proceeded to push Yuuri to follow Victor and Chris strutted to the entrance.    
  
The club was filled with a line that extended halfway outside. A bouncer was checking people's bags, charging the cover, and then letting them in. There were two maracas in the "o" of the "Almavivo" title, which shone in a variety of colored lights, at the top of the entrance. Music could be heard from the inside.    
  
Chris, instead of getting in line, waved to the bouncer (who nodded back) and then proceeded to strut to the entrance. Victor was not even remotely surprised that this happened but both Yuuri and Phichit stared at him as he did this.    
  
"What? I know people." He winked at them.    
  
As they walked in, they noticed that the music actually sounded... Latin. Then, Victor noted that the club had a dance floor at the center, surrounded by tables of people laughing and holding drinks and an elevated space at the front where a DJ was playing the music. There were some stairs leading to the second floor on the side. Both Phichit and Yuuri stared at the scene in front of them.    
  
Phichit came by Victor (still holding onto Yuuri) and asked "Is that salsa?" He pointed at the dancers in the center.    
  
Victor smiled, "Yes, but it's a tad bit different. Social salsa is a little bit looser than ballroom salsa and includes a little bit more styles and variety."   
  
Phichit hummed in response, "I guess that's why it looks so different than the salsa I've seen before."    
  
Victor chuckled, "You have sharp eyes. Most people don't notice the difference at first but, if you actually get a chance to dance both styles, you would  _ definitely _ be able to tell the difference. This one is a lot less tense than the usual ballroom style, it's one of the reasons Chris likes it so much."    
  
"It looks amazing." At Yuuri's voice both men turned to look at him. Victor noted that his gaze had not wavered from the dancers doing complicated hand motions and turns at such a fast paced song. He smiled gently at his expression.    
  
Phichit grinned at Victor and then hugged Yuuri, who yelped  at the contact. "Where did Chris go?"     
  
Victor turned around to see that his friend had disappeared from his side and then spotted him by the bar, talking to another man excitedly. The other man, however, looked a little bit less excited than he was.    
  
"It seems our dear Swiss might have found the owner of this place." And then he proceeded to push both Phichit and Yuuri towards them.    
  
"-sides you have to admit that you missed me."    
  
"Christophe, when I said that I opened a club it does not mean that you can go waltzing inside with, not one, but _three_ other people without paying cover." The other man sounded like a parent chiding a small child.    
  
At this point Chris noticed them walking towards them. "Surely you can forgive me if I brought the great Victor Nikiforov to your doorstep."    
  
The other man turned to look at them. He still looked clearly unimpressed even when Victor shot him a smile and extended his hand. "Hi! I'm Victor."    
  
The other man looked down at the offered hand in distaste before Chris nudged him. "Come on, Seung-gil, is this really what the owner of an establishment is supposed to be doing."    
  
He glared at Chris before he slapped his hand away and took Victor's. "Seung-gil Lee."    
  
"Lee?" Victor pondered for a moment, "where have I heard that name before?"    
  
"He used to be a big Latin ballroom dancer, before retiring of course."    
  
"Retiring?" Phichit asked, "but you look rather... young."    
  
Seung-Gil sighed, "Christophe always makes it sound like I was heavily injured or something. My interests simply lined up elsewhere and I pursued it."    
  
"Your interests being... salsa?" Victor continued slowly.    
  
"Yes."    
  
"And other fast-paced dancing styles."    
  
"Yes."    
  
"With lively performances and colorful costumes."    
  
"Of course, I love lively and happy things," Seung-Gil finished in a monotone voice.    
  
There was a momentary pause in the conversation.    
  
"Anyway," started Seung-Gil, "I have other matters to attend to and I did promise some dances around."    
  
He turned around and glared at Chris, "This. Is. The. Last. Time. Christophe." He told him in a grave tone.    
  
"But you’ll miss me if I don't come visit you~"   
  
Seung-Gil scoffed in reply.    
  
"By dances do you mean you also dance salsa?" Asked Phichit before Seung-Gil could walk away.    
  
"Obviously."    
  
"Then... would you mind saving  _ me _ one? I would love to be lead by the owner of this great establishment."    
  
Swung-Gil looked at him for a moment and then a brief smirk, which looked more like a small upturn of lips than a real smile, appeared in his face. "If you can keep up."    
  
And then he marched off as Phichit smiled and waved him off. Victor whistled. "Sometimes I'm surprised by how daring you are."    
  
"Well we  _ are _ already here."    
  
Chris laughed and looped an arm around Phichit's shoulders. "That's the spirit! Now follow me, I'll guide us to our table."    
  
Yuuri trailed behind them and Victor came by in the rear as they found a table somewhat secluded from the dance floor, but not far enough that they couldn't access it if desired. Before sitting down, Chris grabbed Phichit by the hand and winked at Victor.    
  
"Come on, Phichit! If you're going to impress that grumpy Korean then you have to have experienced some moves other than the basic salsa." And then he proceeded to drag Phichit away from the table, leaving Victor and Yuuri in a somewhat awkward silence.    
  
Before Victor could open his mouth to break it he heard a feminine throat clearing beside him. He turned around to see a young woman smiling at him.    
  
"You're Victor Nikiforov aren't you?" And before Victor could answer she extended her hand to him and gestured toward the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?"    
  
Victor hesitated for a second before Yuuri answered in a small voice. "He would love to." He didn't glance at Victor as he said this and Victor felt his mouth press into a thin line, but before he could answer the girl grabbed his hand expectantly.    
  
After a small glance at Yuuri he smiled at the girl, "Lead the way."    
  
He wasn't really into the dance, unfortunately, but the girl still seemed satisfied enough with his leading. At the end of it, Victor squeezed her hands in thanks and went back to the table, only to note that Yuuri was missing from it and that Phichit and Chris were in an apparently lively discussion.    
  
"Where is Yuuri?"  They both turned to look at him and it was Phichit who answered, "I heard him say something of exploring the second floor of the club."    
  
He nodded at both of them and went on towards the second floor. It was a bit more secluded and there were more people murmuring in soft voices and talking than dancing. It appeared to have an ocean theme with fish and a variety of other sea creatures drawn on the walls. The people here appeared to be at ease simply watching the other dancers go at it. He spotted Yuuri at a nearby booth overlooking the dance floor, notably with a beach as a background behind him... and he decided to sit beside him, looking at the dance floor as well.    
  
Yuuri had definitely noticed him as his eyes shifted towards him and then back to the dance floor, but he made no motion to move or step away from him. Victor turned his head to look at him and then took note of something in the background.    
  
"Hmmm... those seagulls remind me of my hometown in Russia."    
  
Yuuri turned his eyes towards the image, "That's funny, they remind me of Hasetsu, my own hometown."    
  
There was another brief silence before Yuuri sighed, slumping to the back of his seat.   
  
"Did you know I first met you when I was 14?" Victor's eyes widened, he wasn't really expecting this conversation to start this way.    
  
"I don't think you actually remember, but it was in the first competition that you did Stammi Vicino. We actually participated in the same group for one of the post competition 'fun dances'."    
  
Victor's eyes widened, "I... I'm sorry, Yuuri, I didn't-" Yuuri shook a hand with a smile, waving off his apology.    
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was my first ballroom competition, so I didn't really stand out. And I mostly had gone because my friend Yuuko needed a partner, so we mostly stayed at the Newcomer level anyway." He paused for a second. "It was foolish of me to believe that you might have remembered, so that's why I acted that way when I first met you here. And I... apologize for it."    
  
He bowed slightly in Victor's direction and Victor let him do it. He sensed that this moment was somewhat important for Yuuri, and that he shouldn't interrupt him as he got it off his chest. He smiled gently when Yuuri raised his head, "Apology accepted - has been accepted for quite a while, actually."    
  
Yuuri didn't exactly smile, but his features seemed to soften a little bit before his eyes turned serious once more.    
  
"Stammi Vicino... was important - is still important to me. It always has been. When I first saw it, I was amazed by it, by the raw feeling of it. It reminded me why I loved dancing in the first place," he paused for a second. "It helped me during my.... slump... so that's what you saw the other day. It was kind of like a creative exercise and it helped me personally." Victor nodded, his heart swelling a little with the importance of Yuuri's words, but he didn't say anything, encouraging Yuuri to go on.    
  
"I wasn't  _ really _ expecting it to go anywhere. And even if you were closer to me than ever before, I wasn't expecting you to see it much less give it a standing ovation. That.... made me happy."    
  
Yuuri smiled a little bit, causing Victor's heart to lurch. He really had a very nice smile...   
  
"I was conflicted at first about doing the choreography, but I also was done with being in a slump. This was, I think, a step in the right direction. So," he turned to look at Victor seriously, "I have to thank you once again for giving me this opportunity."    
  
Victor felt a surge of pride. More so than he had ever felt before. Somehow this made a lot of his insecurities for the past few weeks vanish. He was glad to know that Yuuri didn't think he was forced into performing a choreography but that he wanted to be there for his own volition.    
  
"That being said... I guess I might as well explain these last few days," Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle.    
  
"Phichit has mentioned to me before that I act as a gate, and whenever someone tries to breach it, I just close up even more. He noticed this a few times when I was working through choreographies in our ballet company and I would just... shut down whenever people tried to help me with something. There was one time I smacked a girl's hand away when she was trying to comfort me."    
  
A conflicted look passed through Yuuri's face, "I felt... like my feelings were being intruded upon and I didn't quite like it. The past few weeks when I've been having issues with the choreography... it felt like that."    
  
His face turned frustrated, "I  _ know _ it shouldn't... it shouldn't feel like that. I  _ know _ you were just trying to help... I just-" he sighed, "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."    
  
He raised his legs to the bench they were sitting on and buried his face on his knees. Victor turned to look at the dance floor. To him, it didn't seem that Yuuri had closed off once again. On the contrary, he thought he might have found a little alleyway to breach the wall.    
  
"Yuuri... what am I to you?"    
  
Yuuri emitted a confused noise that Victor took to mean he should continue speaking.    
  
"Am I a father figure?"    
  
A disgruntled noise.    
  
"A brother?"   
  
A shake of the head.    
  
"A friend?"   
  
A slightly 'meh' noise.    
  
"Ah then your lover, clearly. I should’ve known. Not to worry I'll be prepared next time for our da-"   
  
He had never seen Yuuri whip his head around to look at him, a very panicked and embarrassed look on his face.    
  
"WHAT?" He squeaked, "I um... GAH!"    
  
He scratched his head in that nervous habit of his trying to find words.    
  
He didn't actually say no..... Victor filed that information for later.    
  
"I...." he emitted another frustrated noise, "I just want you to be yourself, Victor." He seemed pleased enough with the answer that he actually looked at Victor in the eye.    
  
"I just want you to be Victor Nikiforov teaching me a new choreography."    
  
Victor stared at him and then he felt a smile spread around his face, "I don't go easy on my choreographies."    
  
"And the last few weeks have been what? You pulling your punches?" Yuuri seemed to not notice what he said until the words were out of his mouth, but before a panicked look settled on his face, Victor started laughing.    
  
"Oh my dear sweet Yuuri, you best be prepared." He extended a hand.    
  
Yuuri looked at it and smiled, taking the hand. "I'll be expecting it."   
  
Victor felt the first genuine smile settle into his face.    
  
"Now," he grabbed Yuuri's arm and proceeded to drag him down to the first floor, "as punishment for your behavior, you will be expected to be my dance partner for the night. There's been some new salsa moves that I've been meaning to test out..."    
  
He pretended not to hear Yuuri's noise of complaint, or the slight tinge of fondness that Yuuri laced it with.    
  
He must have imagined the latter.    
  


* * *

  
"Yuuri, make sure to extend your leg higher, like this!"   
  
"Hmmm, you can tilt it up a little higher, I can do more."   
  
"Yuuri, you should lower your shoulders a little bit more in this part."   
  
"All right."   
  
"Yuuri, you should move your hips to  _ this _ direction instead of the other way."   
  
"... you know you could've just told me the direction right?"   
  


* * *

  
Chris marched up to him in the lobby after one day of practice, "Ok, that's it. What have you done?"   
  
"You know... there's so many answers I can give to that question you're gonna have to be more specific, Christophe."    
  
"You know," he leaned forward and whispered the next part, "I've only counted 13 noises!! What the hell?"    
  
Victor looked at him confused, "Nonsense, it's been a solid 11 for the past few days!"    
  
Phichit sighed from behind the counter as he was picking his stuff up, liberating the space for Otabek who was setting his stuff down, "Once again, you are both wrong."   
  
Otabek nodded sagely, "It's clearly 7."   
  
He and Phichit high fived once more.    
  
"What in dear god are you guys betting on?" All of their heads whipped around to see Yuuri raise an unamused eyebrow at all of them.    
  
"Um," Victor answered rather eloquently.   
  
Yuuri turned to look at Phichit, "This was  _ your _ doing, wasn't it?"    
  
Phichit chuckled nervously.    
  
"And I bet  _ you _ , encouraged it."    
  
Victor whistled in response.    
  
Yuuri sighed, "Who won at least?"    
  
"Us!" Phichit raised an arm enthusiastically and Otabek did the same gesture rather sheepishly.    
  
"Oh... ok then. Guess you’ll be buying us dinner later tonight," He gave Victor a little squeeze in the shoulder and a little teasing smile before walking in the ballet studio.    
  
Victor stared after him, a small little ball of realization suddenly hitting him.    
  
Uh oh. 


End file.
